Até o Fim
by IIManzaII
Summary: Lily nunca realmente odiou James, mas fingia bem. James definitivamente adorava Lily, e não tinha a menor pretensão de esconder. E eles ficaram juntos até o fim. - Spoiler de todos os livros.
1. Aquelas Informações Iniciais

**Sobre a fic:**

_Lily e James. Ela nunca realmente odiou ele, mas fingia bem. Ele definitivamente adorava ela, e não tinha a menor pretensão de esconder. E eles ficaram juntos até o fim._

Ai eu começo a escrever e escuto uma vozinha interior falando "Oi? Isso é hora de começar uma fanfic?". Pois é, fiquei com vontade. Queria uma fanfic James em Lily pós sétimo – saudades! – livro. E queria uma fic que fosse até a morte deles (pelo menos é onde eu pretendo chegar).

Eu tentarei ser o mais fiel possível com as informações que temos dos marotos e de J/L, mas me desculpem por alguma gafe (alertem-me).

Não, eu não tenho ela inteira escrita, então as atualizações serão imprevisíveis.

**Nomes:**

Eu sei que na tradução brasileira James é Tiago e Lily é Lílian, mas quem liga para traduções depois que o mundo nos proporcionou Wizards, Culturas Inglesas, CNAs e cia.

A verdade é que eu amo James e Lily e usarei tais nomes numa fanfic escrita em português. (Minhas desculpas antecipadas para os discordantes)

**Disclaimer:**

Harry, James, e Lily Potter não me pertencem. Tampouco os marotos, e tantos outros incríveis personagens. Estou em eterno débito com J.K. Rowling.


	2. 01 Escapadela Precisa

**Capítulo 1 – Escapadela Precisa**

Lily Evans nunca realmente odiou James Potter, e todo mundo sempre soube disso, inclusive ela. Ele certamente conseguia despertar o pior nela, mas James era uma pessoa de talento para alcançar os extremos, e, portanto, ele também conseguia revelar o melhor dela. E esse é realmente o ponto, certo? Por que amar alguém sem influenciar decisivamente, para sempre, na vida daquela pessoa? Não faria sentido, e talvez este foi o pensamento que James adotou para não desistir da garota tão cedo. Ou ele estava simplesmente pateticamente apaixonado e não sabia o que fazer sobre isso.

A verdade é que todo mundo um dia passa por um momento de consolidação, e aquele era o de James, o verão entre o sexto e o sétimo ano de Hogwarts, em que muitas novidades o acometeram.

James não tinha uma família muito grande, mas ela era particularmente sensacional. Sua mãe e seu pai eram exemplos infuriantemente grifinórios. _Sem pressões_. Portanto, sendo instrutores de aurores, suas vidas estavam particularmente difíceis num mundo dominado, cada vez mais, por Lord Voldemort, a quem o pai de James se referia como o aquele cara que estava torrando a paciência dele nos últimos tempos. Mas era sério. Todo mundo sabia disso. James mais do que ninguém. E foi nessa hora que ele despertou, quem sabe, para o simples conhecimento de que ele tinha que ser uma pessoa legal, porque elas estavam em falta e não se sabia quanto tempo elas durariam.

Sirius finalmente tinha saído de sua crise de cachorro abandonado-minha-família-não-presta para encarar a realidade de que ele era sua própria família. E, aceitando isso, ele realmente tinha ficado um tanto quanto menos agressivo e um pouco mais prático - o que não o impediu de comprar uma moto trouxa gritante. Ele disse que era o seu toque final.

Então, aquele verão, por mais absurdo que possa parecer, foi realmente muito alegre. O Sr. e Sra. Potter estavam redobrando seus esforços para conviver com aqueles dois garotos. James e Sirius estavam determinados a não se deixarem abalar por aquele contratempo de guerra.

- Seu pai e sua mãe vão sair em missão hoje? - Sirius perguntou com olhar exacerbadamente curioso.

- Uhum. - Respondeu James com entendimento. - O que significa que NÓS também vamos sair em missão hoje.

- Para onde, caríssimo líder? - Sirius respondeu zombeteiro e aprovando solenemente a idéia.

- Hum. Eu quero ver Lily. - James respondeu como se falasse que iria alí tomar um copo d'água.

- Você está ciente do fato de que a recíproca não é verdadeira, certo? Quero dizer, sinceramente James, o que ela te disse no final do ano passado? "Potter, eu vou ser bem clara e pouco explosiva, eu não acho que faz bem para você continuar me chamando para sair. Simples assim. Ouço dizer por ai que você tem a sua parcela de charme, mas, nah, não me interessa.". E ela nem estava emocionalmente abalada, então, qual outra opção você tem a não ser a aceitação? E...eu vou parar por aqui, porque se me escutam fazendo esse tipo de discurso, toda a minha reputação vai por água abaixo. - Sirius sorriu e James riu abertamente.

- Parcela de charme? Isso foi maldoso. - James respondeu como se não tivesse escutado todo o resto e Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Certo. Você é masoquista. Vamos ver a sua Lily. Você sabe aonde ela mora? - James sorriu.

- Claro.

Então, naquela noite, os dois garotos pegaram a famigerada moto - que eles tinham transformado numa moto voadora - e desabalaram-se para a região de Londres que dava lar a Lily Evans.

Eram exatamente onze e meia, Lily estava em sua cama, enrolada no fio do telefone conversando com sua amiga, também nascida trouxa, sobre o mais nova música de Elton John, tentando, em vão, a convencer de que não era brega escutar repetitivamente Don`t Go Breaking My Heart.

- Você é uma romântica INCURÁVEL. É sério, você está me deixando absolutamente enojada pelas últimas duas horas. Como assim você está viciada em Elton John? Não me faça mais esse tipo de revelação. Você vai acabar perdendo a minha amizade! - Mary disse no meio de muitas risadas.

- Eu não SOU! É uma música LINDA! - Lily disse, mas não pode deixar de rir de volta.

- E em quem você PENSA quando você escuta, hu? Eu te conheço Lily, você ainda está se remoendo pelo que disse ao James!

- Oh, por favor, isso já está REPETITIVO. James Potter não me interessa, Mary. É claro que eu não quero ver ele morto ou coisa do tipo, mas eu não podia permitir que ele continuasse a me chamar para sair.

- Você gostava disso.

- E é por isso que eu sempre rejeitava os convites. - Lily falou desacreditando que sua amiga tinha voltado a insistir naquele assunto.

- Você sabe que ele é mais do que parcialmente charmoso. E você sabe que ele gosta de você desde que se entendia como um pequeno pirralho que pode alguma coisa! Isso é culpa do Snape!

- Francamente Mary, podemos voltar para o Elton John?

- Podemos. Mas me prometa que um dia você vai deixar essa birra de lado.

- Snape era meu amigo. E ele azarava o meu amigo. - Lily disse num tom perceptivelmente mais duro.

- Sim. Verdade. Mas você sabe quem nem sempre foi unilateral e, meu deus, ano passado ele se DESCULPOU com você sobre isso. James Potter disse "é, eu era um babaca, desculpa por isso.".

- Eu SEI. O que foi isso? - Lily voltou a colocar o tom de choque que aquele fato ainda gerava.

- Ele gosta mesmo de você, Lily.

- Mary, você acha que eu falhei com o Snape? - Lily perguntou num impulso.

- De onde ISSO veio? Ele falhou com você, Lily. - Mary respondeu calmamente. - Você sabe que eu não sou uma das maiores fãs do Snape, os amigos dele fizeram aquelas merdas comigo e ele disse OK. Você sabe que ele me achava um desvio na sua vida. Mas eu tenho que admitir que ele parecia gostar MUITO de você e, mesmo assim, ele tinha vergonha.

- Sim, mas talvez se eu tivesse conversado MAIS uma vez com ele... Não sei.

- Lily, eu estou escutando, e vou deixar você falar, mas você sabe que não poderia evitar. Quando as pessoas estão determinadas a fazer besteira, parece que nada as impede. Veja o James, por exemplo, ele passou cinco anos fazendo merdas e só quando ele decidiu que aquilo não era legal ele parou. O Snape vai ter que cair em si, você não pode e nem pôde fazer nada a respeito.

- É... você tem...AH! - Lily começou a falar, mas foi impedida de concluir a frase pelo aparecimento de uma moto voadora na sua janela.

Os acontecimentos que se seguiram foram surreais. Lily havia conseguido enrolar o fio do telefone em seu pé esquerdo, que por ato reflexo buscou o chão diante daquela visão. O telefone saiu voando e a menina se pegou pulando num pé só até conseguir voltar a agarrar o telefone e abaixar-se, porque o fio lhe faltava, para gritar para Mary que JAMES POTTER estava parado numa moto voadora na sua janela.

Lily abriu exasperada a janela e gritou:

- Potter, você está numa vizinhança TROUXA! Estaciona essa coisa!

- Lily, que saudades. - O garoto respondeu numa sinceridade que ela interpretou como gozação. - Eu estaciono, mas você tem que prometer que vai me descer para me dar um oi.

- Eu estou te dando um OI daqui. Oh, merda, esqueci da Mary. - A garota tirou a cabeça que havia colocado para fora da janela e voltou a agarrar o telefone naquela posição desconfortante.

- Mary, Potter está se fazendo de difícil. Vou desligar, depois nos falamos. - A garota concordou e Lily só escutou James reclamar para Sirius que não era possível que justamente Lily Evans estava falando que ele estava se fazendo de difícil!

Lily voltou a colocar a cara para fora da janela para encontrar um Sirius Black entediado e um James sorridente.

- Eu estou descendo. COLEQUE A MOTO NO CHÃO!

E com isso Lily viu-se obrigada a descer as escadas de sua casa com uma camiseta e um shorts para encontrar James Potter e Sirius Black numa meia noite de verão.

Os garotos esperavam do lado de fora com extra agitação de quem tinham rodado por becos escuros numa moto voadora. Lily os encarou ainda um tanto quanto chocada e abriu os braços num pedido de explicação.

- Gostei da roupa. - James disse num meio sorriso e a menina o encarou positivamente nervosa.

- Nós acabamos de entrar em confronto com a autoridade policial. - Sirius falou extremamente orgulhoso de si e os dois garotos começaram a rir descontroladamente. Lily os olhou absolutamente sem palavras.

- E depois. - Sirius continuou. - Nós topamos com possíveis aspirantes a comensais da morte.

- Nah. Amadores, Sirius! - James o interrompeu.

- Eles TINHAM máscaras e eles estavam com ares de quem aprontava em território trouxa.

- Sim, mas não acho que fossem comensais.

- Aspirantes, como eu disse.

- É, mas...

- Oi? Alow? Alguém me explica o que vocês estão fazendo na minha casa, num verão, a meia noite? - Lily perguntou meio revoltada meio divertida com aquela discussão. Lembrando-se do que estavam fazendo ali, Sirius disse:

- James estava com saudades! - James revirou os olhos para disfarçar o quanto aquilo o incomodava.

- Nós estávamos testando a nossa mais nova invenção... - James começou e foi interrompido por um "Hei!" revoltado de Sirius - …Ok, a mais nova idéia de Sirius, que eu só tive pequena parcela de ajuda na execução – satisfeito? -, e resolvemos vir visitar uma velha amiga nesses tempos difíceis! - E assim, sem muita explicação, Lily começou a da risada. Foi a vez de James e Sirius ficarem sem palavras.

- Você está passando bem? - Sirius perguntou seriamente perturbado.

- Ela não vai me matar? - James dirigiu-se ao amigo.

Lily, por alguma razão, estava achando aquilo tudo muito divertido. Ela sempre os achou particularmente geniais, mas uma moto voadora e um confronto com autoridades policiais e comensais como idéia de passeio de final de semana era muita testosterona.

- Eu costumo ser mais suave no verão. - Ela respondeu simplesmente.

- Oh, eu gosto da Lily verão. - James respondeu prontamente. - Mas, hum, na verdade, eu queria saber se você está OK. - E Lily percebeu uma inusitada timidez em James Potter.

- O que?

- O que o James está querendo dizer é que ele tem tido insônias verdadeiramente inconvenientes perturbado com o fato de que estão atacando os bairros trouxas, como o seu. - Sirius interferiu claramente tirando proveito da situação.

- É... - Lily entristeceu-se por um momento. - Mas eu estava escutando repetitivamente Elton John nos últimos cinco dias, então acho que estou segura no ambiente inóspito que criei ao meu redor... - Ela respondeu e começou a rir da cara de incompreensão dos garotos.

- Elton quem? - Eles perguntaram.

- John, Elton John. Um cantor trouxa de alta periculosidade auricular, como diria Mary.

- Sempre achei a Mary particularmente genial. - James respondeu rapidamente. - E ela, como está?

- Ela também acha vocês altamente geniais. - Lily respondeu um tanto quanto exasperada. - Bem, e segura dentro de casa. - Lily disse e com isso cruzou os braços, a suavidade de verão a abandonando rapidamente. - E eu também tenho que entrar e consertar o meu telefone que provavelmente foi quebrado graças a vocês.

- Podemos entrar? - James perguntou com um claríssimo tom pervertido de um adolescente de 17 anos.

- Potter! - Lily berrou enquanto Sirius passava um braço ao redor do amigo e começava a o arrastar para a moto.

- Lily, foi um prazer passar estes cinco minutos civilizados com você! - Sirius começou as despedidas e fez um sinal de tchau.

- Lily... - James começou um tanto quanto sorridente demais. - Eu adorei a sua suavidade de verão. Será que poderemos ver mais dela no ano corrente em Hogwarts?

- Eu vou pensar no seu caso, Potter. Sirius. - A menina fez um aceno para os garotos que já estava montado no veículo voador.

- Hei! - James disse revoltado. - Porque ele ganha um Sirius e eu ganho um Potter? - O garoto berrava com a moto já em movimento.

- Porque eu gosto dele, Potter! - Lily respondeu com um meio sorriso.

- Ai! Eu estou magoado! - E essa foi a última coisa que Lily escutou antes de moto sair do chão!

Mary iria adorar especular sobre aquilo. Ela tremeu só de cogitar, balançou a cabeça ainda desacreditando nos eventos daquela noite e voltou para dentro de casa.

**N/A:**

E ai? Passável?

A quanto tempo que eu não escrevo uma fanfic, heim? Vamos esperar que dure! Não tenho datas de atualização, porque não tenho ela escrita, mas posso dizer que já comecei o capítulo 2!

Se vocês quiserem saber de que aventura eu estou falando quanto ao James e ao Sirius, moto, policiais, comensais, procurem por "JK Rowling's 800 Word Harry Potter Prequel Now Online".

Btw, Don`t Go Breaking My Heart é contemporânea à época da Lily, pelo menos eu acho que sim...


	3. 02 De devaneios e insônia

**Capítulo 2 – De devaneios e insônia**

_Lily, _

_Caso você esteja passando dias e noites acordada esperando notícias da nossa volta segura para casa – o que eu sei, por intuição, que é o caso – eu sinto-me na obrigação de escrever para falar que sim, chegamos bem!_

_O Sirius manda dizer que foi um prazer vê-la e eu devo reforçar que sua suavidade de verão ainda me choca._

_A propósito, ouvi dizer que você terminou com aquele ...ser que você namorava. Como era?, Daniel, Robert, Wilson? Se sim, parabéns! Se não, nós precisamos conversar sobre isso._

_Até._

_James_

_Ps. É, eu sou monitor chefe, dá para acreditar? Engraçado, eu escuto você gritando daqui! Rs._

_Ps2. Eu já disse o quanto gostei de ter ver nas férias?_

_Ps3. Muito. _

Lily leu duas vezes aquela carta antes de soltar um som um "o que?" agudo. Aquele "PS" só podia ser alucinação.

_Potter, _

_Você está se drogando? Não que eu esteja preocupada, mas dizem por ai que não é saudável._

_Engraçado, eu pensei que tinha te dito para ficar FORA da minha vida de relacionamentos. E era David!_

_L.E._

_Ps. Claro. Eu estou acreditando nisso..._

_Ps2 e 3. Novamente, você está se drogando?_

James sorriu de orelha a orelha quando viu sua coruja voltando com um pedaço de pergaminho amarrado na pata. Sirius soltou um "Não é que ela respondeu! Ela pode estar passando por alguma crise existencial da qual a gente não tem conhecimento." E James deu-lhe uma cotovelada gentil.

_Lily (L.E.? Sério?), _

_Na verdade, eu tenho me perguntando a mesma coisa sobre você a respeito das drogas. _

_David, hu. Na verdade, você me falou para parar de chamá-la para sair, eu só estou demonstrando preocupação._

_James_

_Ps. Depois não diga que eu não tentei avisar para amenizar o choque._

Inevitavelmente Lily riu. James sempre teve o dom de fazê-la rir das coisas mais absurdas, e a persistência do garoto era uma das maiores loucuras com que ela já teve que lidar. Pegou a pena e escreveu um "_Até amanhã na estação J.P., L.E."._ E, quando o viu na porta do trem, cumprimentando Remus e Pedro, ela sentiu-se um tanto quanto desconfortável com o fato de que compartilhava, depois daquela visita de férias, algum tipo de momento secreto com James Potter. Logo em seguida Lily viu Mary ser abordada pelos marotos e seguiu na direção de todo o grupo.

(...)

James estava muito mais do que parcialmente charmoso no início do sétimo ano, Lily e considerável parcela da população feminina de Hogwarts pareciam ter notado isso. Ainda mais assustador era o fato de que ele parecia mais seguro de si do que o normal, se é que isso era possível.

Quando Lily se aproximou, notou que Sirius conversava com Remus - que ria de alguma narrativa excepcional, James sorria enquanto ouvia Mary e Pedro havia sido incumbido de tentar achar alguma cabine. Assim que Lily se aproximou do grupo Mary a olhou marotamente e disse:

- Hei, Lily, ouvi dizer que você recebeu visitas noturnas na sua casa essas férias.

- Mary, você vai me forçar a ser rude!

- _Sensibilidade_. – Mary falou e a abraçou. – Eu senti a sua falta! Você não me ligou para me falar o que tinha acontecido! Eu tive que ouvir de James os acontecimentos.

- E eu sou sensível. – Lily disse e revirou os olhos. Logo em seguida virou-se para James e logo fez a pergunta que estava a perturbando. – E quanto aquele crachá de monitor chefe, Potter? – James pareceu genuinamente constrangido de ter que tirar um crachá dourado com um escrito de "Monitor Chefe" do bolso.

- Impossível! – Lily disse sem pensar.

- Sirius também teve problemas com a fase da aceitação...

- Hei, eu não tive problemas, eu só acho que isso é o Dumbledore se vingando por todos esses anos. – Sirius respondeu rapidamente.

- _Claro_.

- Remus? – Lily perguntou. – Você não pensa ou terminar a amizade ou coisa do tipo? Se eu fosse você, eu faria alguma coisa a respeito. – Remus riu sinceramente e colocou uma mão no ombro de James.

- Nah, eu estou achando extremamente divertido tem que ver o James ser monitor chefe.

- Eu estou _perdida_! – Lily levou as mãos à testa. – Como lidar com James Potter monitor chefe? Mary?

- Lily. É só um cargo!

- Eu sou monitora chefe! EU!

- E? – Mary respondeu quase rindo.

- Potter...- Lily começou ameaçadora. – É melhor você se comportar. – James riu disso e falou algo como "Você sabe? Vai dar tudo certo.", mas Lily já não estava mais escutando.

Sinceramente, então ela teria reuniões, rondas e mais reuniões com James Potter, e este era um pensamento um tanto quanto perturbador. Aquele ser havia sido seu pesadelo nos últimos seis anos, sem contar o notório fato de que ele e Sirius tinham passado, provavelmente, três anos inteiros daqueles seis em detenção. Dumbledore não podia estar passando bem quando tomara aquela decisão.

Lily ainda tentava entender tudo aquilo enquanto Mary a arrastava para uma cabine, e apesar de tudo, a viagem até Hogwarts foi particularmente divertida. Lily aceitou sentar-se no mesmo vagão que os marotos sob o argumento de que era uma união necessária entre os monitores chefes. Mary contou alguma coisa como ter descoberto um pub sensacional nas férias e Lily sentiu a suavidade do verão ainda presente.

Finalmente James segurou-lhe a mão e a puxou colocando-a em pé abruptamente – "Você está louco?". E ele só a olhou divertido e anunciou que ela estava se esquecendo de que eles tinham uma tal de reunião com os monitores para presidir. Lily corou um tanto quando exasperada e saiu da cabine rapidamente.

- Bem, fora o fato de que você me odeia, eu acho que vai ficar tudo bem com essa coisa de monitor chefe. – James disse sorrindo ligeiramente.

- Eu não te odeio, Potter. – Lily respondeu um pouco chocada pela idéia que ele fazia dela. – Eu só acho extremamente inexplicável o fato de Dumbledore ter o feito monitor chefe. – Ela disse e riu com a cara de revolta dele.

- Ele tem as razões dele. – James respondeu misterioso.

- Então, você sabe por quê? – Lily perguntou fisgada pela curiosidade.

- Talvez. – Ele sorriu. E o assustador é que James realmente parecia saber do que estava falando. Lily o olhou contemplativa enquanto ele abriu a porta da cabine em que os monitores os aguardavam

(...)

Aquele último banquete de começo de ano, talvez por anunciar o fim de um tempo, foi particularmente nostálgico. Lily estava sorrindo e olhando tudo um tanto quanto perdida em seus pensamentos, na verdade, _tão_ perdida que não notou quando os quatro marotos resolveram sentar-se com ela e Mary, e quando notou, a maioria das pessoas já estava tão infurnada em seus pratos, deliciando a comida do maravilhoso jantar de Hogwarts, que Lily achou que seria muito indelicadeza começar a fazer um mini escândalo em função do arranjo dos companheiros de mesa. Então, tudo o que a garota fez quando James a olhou estranhamente foi sorrir como se tivesse drogada pelo suco de abóbora.

- Ela está se sentindo bem? - James perguntou num sussurro para Mary, mas alto o suficiente para Lily escutar.

- Eu acho que foi o excesso de doce no trem. - Mary respondeu e Lily riu divertida.

- Vocês dois parem de conspirar, eu só estou... apreciando.

- Ela definitivamente está drogada. - Sirius interferiu.

- Lily, você deveria ver Mcgonagall sobre isso. Não é saudável. - Remus complementou com um meio sorriso e Lily não conseguiu não sentir o temperamento zen ser levemente abalado. Ela cerrou os olhos e disse:

- Ok, vocês conseguiram acabar com meu estado contemplativo. - James sorriu e não pode deixar de balançar a cabeça, divertido.

- O que? - Lily não se conteve.

- Você é muito entretenimento, Lily.

- Potter, não me...

- Não. Vocês não vão começar. - Mary intrometeu-se.

- Vocês se lembram daquela vez no quarto ano? - Sirius iniciou uma linha de raciocínio incompreensível.

- Não? - Remus respondeu e Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Daquele almoço que Lily e James quase se mataram por causa do Snape.

- O que exatamente você tem na mente para se lembrar de uma coisa dessas _agora_, Almofadinhas? - James perguntou incrédulo.

- Eu não sei, simplesmente surgiu, Pontas.

- Desnecessário. - Lily soltou sem pensar e teve a impressão de ter silenciado a mesa com uma única palavra.

- Oh meu deus, eu ouvi isso? - Mary perguntou para Remus.

- Eles concordaram com alguma coisa. - Remus completou.

- Eu realmente vou começar a acreditar no apocalipse. - Pedro, que até agora só tinha se preocupado em comer, surgiu na conversa.

- Eu não sabia que você conhecia a palavra apocalipse, Rabicho. - Sirius comentou espantado.

- Eu estou muito impressionado com o andamento dessa conversa. - James quase riu.

- Vocês podem parar de falar um segundo. - Lily comentou um tanto quando confusa.

James riu abertamente e Lily, por um milissegundo, pensou em responder, mas simplesmente olhou-o por uns instantes e logo depois voltou a se concentrar no fato de que aquele era seu último ano em Hogwarts. Afinal, ela tinha 17 anos, era hora de escolher o que fazer fora dos muros da escola. Vindo de uma família trouxa, Lily contemplava as opções profissionais do mundo bruxo um tanto quanto desnorteada. No final sobrava sempre aquela mesma e temível opção. Lily sempre admirou a função de aurora, e sabendo, ainda que apenas por jornais, que o mundo estava com problemas, ela se via na obrigação de fazer alguma coisa para torná-lo melhor.

Enquanto ela meditava sobre tudo isso, observou as risadas e as conversas do salão principal com um distanciamento incomum, e depois de certo tempo, perdeu o foco do que via.

- Evans. - Ela foi chamada à realidade por um sussurro em sua orelha que arrepiou todos os fios de cabelo em sua nuca. Lily olhou para trás e se deparou com o rosto de James Potter, inusitadamente próximo do seu.

- Como você veio para aqui? Você estava bem lá do outro lado a menos de cinco minutos. - James riu verdadeiramente.

- Talvez o Sirius tenha razão, talvez você esteja mesmo dopada hoje. Todos estão esperando na entrada do salão principal, ninguém realmente entendeu porque você ficou na mesa quando todos se levantaram.

- O que? - Lily olhou ao redor desnorteada e James assentiu para confirmar o que acabara de falar. - Uau! Talvez eu esteja mesmo louca. - Lily disse subitamente e começou a rir, encarando um olhar de James que a confundiu além do normal. - Você também não me parece o mesmo hoje.

- Essa, Evans, é simples. Eu não sou mais o mesmo. - James deu um meio sorriso zombeteiro e fitou Lily com uma intensidade incomum.

(...)

Aquela noite no salão comunal, em termos de estranheza, não foi muito diferente do jantar, mas se Lily achou incômodo ir para cama e ficar olhando o teto por umas boas 3 horas antes de desistir da empreitada de dormir, ela ficou ainda mais perturbada quando resolveu voltar no meio da madrugada para o salão comunal.

Lily estava no meio de sua descida quando escutou uma voz feminina conversando em um tom mais baixo do que o normal com uma outra voz, esta masculina, e bem conhecida. Lily sentiu uma irritação incomum alcançar a base de seu pescoço e teve que morder a língua duas vezes antes de decidir que ficaria escondida, tentando entender o que James Potter estava conversando com aquela voz.

As vozes, porém, tornaram-se ainda mais baixas e confusas, de modo que Lily só conseguiu ficar parada no meio das escadas sem realmente entender o que estava se passando. Mais uns segundos e ela escutou o quadro da mulher gorda fechando e resolveu descer, não sem antes dar uns bons 3 minutos, numa tentativa um tanto quanto óbvia de disfarçar a sua presença.

James Potter contemplava a fogueira do salão comunal com os ombros encostados no joelho e a cabeça apoiada nas mãos. Lily não pode deixar de notar que ele parecia verdadeiramente preocupado e isto a fez perder o equilíbrio entre a base da escada e a poltrona – ou pelo menos foi a única razão que ela encontrou para aquele tropeção.

- Evans? – James virou-se abruptamente, e tentando controlar o riso, levantou-se para ajudar uma Lily Evans extremamente corada. – O que você está fazendo?

- Além de estar claramente bêbada de sono? – A garota respondeu. – Paradoxalmente eu não consigo dormir...E você?

- Idem. – James respondeu enquanto se esparramava pelo sofá.

- Hum. – Foi tudo o que Lily conseguiu dizer para não falar o que ela realmente estava pensando, e teve a impressão de que se passaram longos minutos antes de James soltar:

- Então... David, hu?

- O que tem ele? – Lily cruzou os braços imediatamente.

- Nada... somente que ele me procurou no começo desse ano para me desejar sorte com..._você_.

- O que? – Lily perguntou verdadeiramente confusa agora.

- Ele me parecia estar com a _infundada_ impressão de nós estávamos tendo um _caso_ no ano passado. – James disse rapidamente. – Mas como ele adquiriu essa idéia eu realmente não consigo imaginar, considerando o fato de que você não estava lá muito _gentil_ comigo no ano passado. Nada daquela sua suavidade de verão presente.

Lily meneou a cabeça por um momento e olho James Potter com excessiva demora.

- Eu estava brava com você no ano passado. Aquela _situação Snape_ me atormentou um pouco. – James apenas assentiu. – Mas eu acho que talvez seja melhor eu falar que, bem, não foi sua culpa. Não a humilhação, isso _foi_ sua culpa, mas Snape, eu digo, ele indo para o outro lado, isso não foi sua culpa. – James contemplou Lily por um bom tempo, e quando ela estava quase achando que ele não voltaria a falar, ele sorriu e disse:

- Uau, eu nunca pensei que escutaria você falando isso.

- Bem, eu _consigo_ ser surpreendente quando eu quero. – Lily respondeu divertida – E você se _desculpou_, afinal. – A menina deu de ombros.

- Eu lembro de você ter dito algo como minhas desculpas serem inúteis. – James contemplou a lareira, talvez por estar um tanto quanto envergonhado do que acabara de falar.

- Hum, eu menti. – Lily respondeu simplesmente. – Você conseguiu me impressionar. James cerrou os olhos um tanto quanto descrente e sorriu perigosamente.

- Se eu fizer um feitiço de aquecimento perpétuo no seu quarto, você promete manter a Lily verão para sempre?

- Eu acho que você vai descobrir que eu sou uma pessoa muito agradável e em todas as estações do ano, Potter.

- Mesmo? – Lily apenas sorriu olhou para a lareira por alguns minutos.

- Merda de insônia.

- Nem me fale. – Foi a única resposta de James antes de esparramar-se ainda mais no sofá.

**N/A: **

Shofis Potter, ju, J, Bruna Nammur: Obrigada! Fazia mesmo tempo que eu não postava uma fanfic, mas devo dizer que, apesar de não ter idéia de o quanto longa esta será, estou animada.

Pretendo não demorar muito para atualizar! Espero que gostem!

Manza


	4. 03 Conversas Casuais na Beira do Lago

**Capítulo 3 – Conversas Casuais**** na Beira do Lago de Hogwarts**

Lily não tinha a menor idéia de como tinha acordado na sua cama no dia seguinte. Até onde ela lembrava, James Potter e ela haviam trocado palavras civilizadas no meio da madrugada e ela realmente achava que tinha cochilado no sofá do salão comunal. De qualquer forma, Lily estava grata que o seu eu sonâmbulo a tivesse levado de volta para o dormitório. Não seria agradável acordar com um terceiroanista em plena puberdade olhando para ela de pijamas.

_Deuses! O que farei com o Potter esse ano como monitor chefe?._ Lily pensou e se deu conta de que aquele era, de fato, o início do ano. _E com quem ele estava falando antes dela surgir no salão comunal?_. Duas perguntas para as quais ela não tinha a menor resposta.

Lily caminhou automaticamente até o salão principal e sentou-se ao lado de Mary, que tinha o incompreensível hábito de acordar em horários inaceitáveis - como antes do sol. Mary era definitivamente uma pessoa matutina, ela tinha cabelos pretos, longos e, na maior parte do tempo, comportados e lisos (para o desespero de Lily, que não compreendia como o seu próprio cabelo podia ser tão rebelde). Mary também tinha os olhos castanhos mais argutos que Lily já vira, e ela sempre usava desta vantagem fisiológica para se comunicar. Podia ser constrangedor, esclarecedor ou verdadeiramente irritante receber um daqueles olhares de Mary.

James não apareceu para o café da manhã até quase a hora de as pessoas irem para as aulas. Sirius acenou para o amigo que, surpreendentemente, sem ao menos flertar com Lily, dirigiu-se para junto dos outros marotos – como eles gostavam de se auto-referir.

Ele logo começou a colocar tudo o que podia no prato antes da comida desaparecer e cochichou alguma coisa com Remus, que simplesmente assentiu e, misteriosamente, olhou para Dumbledore, que também havia acabado de entrar no salão principal.

- Ele está escondendo alguma coisa. – Lily murmurou em voz alta sem se dar conta disso.

- Quem? – Mary perguntou curiosa.

- Oh... Potter. Ontem eu desci para o salão comunal para tentar matar a insônia e tenho certeza que escutei ele conversando com uma _voz, _mas quando eu resolvi me fazer presente a _voz _já não estava mais lá. E agora isso, ele chegou atrasado para o café da manhã, cochichou com Remus e o que foi aquela troca de olhares com _Dumbledore?_

_-_ Lily, por favor, me diga que você não está adquirindo esquizofrenia ou paranóia. – Mary comentou brincalhona. - Sério, ele só parece casado. – Lily revirou os olhos e encarou Potter com tamanha intensidade que conseguiu atrair-lhe a atenção. James a encarou um tanto quanto confuso e logo substituiu a expressão por um sorriso convencido. Lily apenas murmurou alguma coisa incompreensível e voltou sua atenção para as torradas, as quais certamente mereciam muito mais os seus olhares.

Mas aquela cena não saiu da cabeça de Lily até a noite, primeira reunião entre os monitores chefes - que James bizarramente tinha requisitado que fosse ao ar livre, isto é, numa árvore o lado do lago de Hogwarts. Lily tinha achado a idéia um tanto quanto _inapropriada, _mas se convenceu quando James disse que era bom que eles aproveitassem o resto do verão. E ela não conseguia dizer não para o verão.

- OK. Então, escala dos monitores. Feito. Escala de jogos de quadribol. Feito. Lista de horários para rondas. Feito. Agenda das reuniões com o Dumbledore. Feito. Não consigo pensar em mais nada. – Lily concluiu olhando para um pedaço de pergaminho que ela ia checando ao falar. James sorria verdadeiramente divertido.

- Você é _insana. _Você sabe disso? – James não resistiu. Lily estreitou os olhos.

- Apesar de eu ter plena consciência de minhas _excentricidades, _eu não aprecio ver elas serem apontadas por você, Potter.

- Ok. Ok. – James ergueu levemente os braços em um sinal de trégua. – Bem, eu tenho mais dois pedidos.

- Sim?

- Bem, _é _o nosso último ano em Hogwarts. Eu não consigo me imaginar saindo desta escola sem uma festa monstruosa, descontrolada e que vai entrar para a história deste castelo. – Lily não consegui não rir.

- Bem, nó veremos sobre essas características, mas parece uma boa.

- Posso planejar?

- _Não. _– Potter destruiria metade de Hogwarts, e Lily não podia permitir uma coisa dessas.

- Sirius pode planejar?

- NÃO. – Sirius destruiria TODA Hogwarts. James resmungou alguma coisa.

- Nós faremos juntos.

- Que Merlin permita que a gente não se mate! – James disse e Lily revirou os olhos.

- Ok. E a segunda coisa?

- Oh, na verdade, não é um pedido. Eu sei que existe aquele dormitório para o monitor chefe e para a monitora chefe, mas eu não vou usar. Então, se você quiser, é todo seu. – Lily teve a impressão de que corou levemente, e definitivamente agradeceu a noite que encobria esse tipo de variação de cor facial.

- Ah, não, acho que vou ficar com as meninas mesmo. Podemos usar, para sei lah, reuniões no inverno.

- Lily Evans, se eu não te conhecesse diria que você estava me fazendo uma proposta indecente! – James comentou marotamente.

- Oh, por favor, Potter. Controle a sua mente pervertida. – James riu abertamente e eles resolveram encerrar a reunião depois de mais uns minutos.

(...)

No dia seguinte Lily se viu arrastada para até aquela mesma árvore ao lado do lago de Hogwarts novamente, mas agora com um grupo muito mais numeroso de garotas. E ela teria tido mais uma conversa casual se não fosse por um pequeno detalhe.

Mary saia do almoço quando encontrou Kate, uma corvirnal um pouco mais expressiva do que o normal. Mary e Kate encontraram Olivia e Bertha, duas grifinórias um ano mais novas, mas anos luz mais socialmente avançadas – por assim dizer. Mary, Kate, Olivia e Bertha, finalmente, encontraram Lily, que definitivamente estava perdida num corredor do primeiro andar por conta de duas escadas que tinham resolvido se mexer na hora errada.

- Lily, o que você está fazendo ai? – Mary perguntou meio culpada, meio divertida.

- Eu fui impedida de chegar à masmorra para a aula de poções por causa da escada. Quer dizer, alguém consegue me explicar a utilidade mágica delas se mexerem? Eu sinceramente acho que é muito mais um sadismo cosmi... – A garota parou de falar quando se deu conta do grupo inusitadamente grande de garotas que estava parecendo se divertir com aquela mini explosão. – Mary, o que você está fazendo aqui? Você não tem trato com criaturas mágicas agora?

- Lily... – Mary começou um tanto quanto apreensiva. – Não fique brava, mas nós estávamos pensando em ocasionalmente esquecer o horário da aula por uns 40 minutos.

- Mary...

- Ah, Lily, vai, não é o fim do mundo. – Kate a interompeu.

- Meia horinha, Lily. – Olivia disse.

- É, por favor. – Bertha completou.

Lily contemplou as quatro garotas um tanto quanto desnorteada quando se deu conta de que elas estavam implorando para _ela _deixá-las cabularem aula. Como se ela nunca tivesse feito isso? _Ou será que não tinha? _

- Ok. Então vamos...rápido. – Lily começou a andar, mesmo sem saber para onde, mas parou abruptamente e abriu os braços quando as garotas não a seguiram. – Não vamos?

- Você vai faltar numa aula de poções? – Mary perguntou com um tom de voz incrédulo.

- Você vai com a gente? – Kate completou. Lily as olhou positivamente confusa. Afinal, aquilo era mesmo tão incomum?

- O que? Eu não sou uma santa! Agora comecem a andar antes que alguém nos ache!

- Você tem noção de que isso foi muito contraditório? – Mary respondeu meio rindo, mas fez o que a menina pediu.

- Ai meu deus, eu não acredito que temos a monitora chefe conosco! – Bertha disse e Lily riu.

- Para onde vamos?

- Para onde sempre vamos quando vamos falar do que realmente interessa nessa vida. – Kate respondeu.

- O que? – Lily perguntou já temerosa.

- Caras, obviamente. – Olivia respondeu e Mary não pode não rir da expressão um tanto quanto desesperada de Lily.

O caminho até o tal lugar não demorou muito, tendo ele se revelado aquela árvore em que ela e James Potter tinham marcado a primeira reunião de monitores. Lily não pode deixar de sorrir quando se deu conta de aquele mesmo lugar agora iria abordar o capitão do time de quadribol de um _outro _ângulo.

- Porque você está sorrindo _assim_? – Mary perguntou.

- Potter e eu nos reunimos neste mesmo lugar ontem a noite para a primeira reunião dos monitores chefes. – Lily respondeu casualmente, mas ela sabia que aquilo nunca seria escutado como casual para Mary, Kate, Olivia e Bertha.

- Meio _romântico _para uma reunião, não? – Kate perguntou maliciosamente.

- Eu tenho certeza que o Potter tinha segundas intenções. – Lily respondeu piadista e todas riram.

- Aliás, dizem os rumores que vocês estão tendo um caso. – Olivia disse.

- Eu _sei. _– Lily falou exasperada. – Potter me disse que David, aparentemente, anda falando isso. Como as pessoas podem acreditar nisso?

- Ah, Lily, fala sério. É James Potter! Ele é alto, moreno, charmoso, capitão do time de quadribol, inteligente. O que tem para não gostar? – Bertha concluiu um tanto quanto sonhadora.

- E, você tem que admitir que você parece mais _confortável _com ele esse ano. – Mary disse com um olhar ingênuo.

- Eu só cansei de brigar a cada cinco minutos. – Lily respondeu. – E sinceramente? Ele é arrogante, e pretensioso, e eu não consigo me imaginar tendo um caso com o Potter nem se me ameaçassem. – Lily completou quase arrependida de ter faltado na aula de poções para aquilo. Alguns segundo se passaram sem que ninguém dissesse nada, mas finalmente Kate soltou um:

-Bem, _eu _teria, e com Sirius também.

- E com o Remus – Olivia completou e Mary riu veementemente.

Lily estava com um meio sorriso e revirando os olhos quando parou de prestar a atenção na conversa das meninas. Não que ela achasse James Potter desprezível, mas ela passou tanto tempo brigando com ele que agora se imaginar tendo um caso era um pensamento que não fazia sentido. Certamente ele estava diferente, ele era monitor chefe, ele parecia mais maduro, ele certamente estava mais misterioso e não é como se ela estivesse tendo ímpetos de pular na jugular dele a cada cinco minutos. Mas ele era James Potter, a pessoa com que ela teve mais problemas nos últimos seis anos. Como ela simplesmente teria um caso com ele agora? Não fazia sentido.

A conversa, mesmo com uma Lily um tanto quanto alheia, se desenrolou durante um bom tempo, e nada de muito excepcional teria saído dela, se na hora em que Lily tivesse dito que jamais se imaginaria tendo um caso com James Potter, o próprio não estivesse passando pelo grupo de meninas, debaixo de sua capa de invisibilidade, na companhia de seu melhor amigo, voltando de uma missão rápida até Hogsmeade.

**N/A:**

Vocês não tem idéia de como é surpreendente eu ter acabado outro capítulo em tão pouco tempo - considerando inexistência de tempo com que tenho que lidar atualmente. Mas é Lily e James, eles sempre me animam.

Bruna Nammur , Anne, OBRIGADA!


	5. 04 James Flutuante

**Capítulo 4 –**** James Flutuante**

No dia seguinte Lily acordou no susto. Ela teve um sonho, que ela tinha certeza que era real. James Potter a levava para a cama voando em uma vassoura. _Mas aquilo só poderia ser um sonho, certo? Potter não teria a levado até o dormitório, ontem a noite, voando, teria?_

Convencida de que estava alucinando, Lily resolveu ir tomar banho e esquecer do assunto, mas quando entrou no salão principal para tomar o seu café da amanhã, a primeira coisa que a menina fez foi procurar James Potter com o olhar. _Talvez ela não tivesse assim tanta certeza de que havia alucinado._

Entretanto, as divagações de Lily sobre sua própria sanidade mental foram irrelevantes, James Potter não estava em qualquer lugar do salão principal, ainda que seus amigos estivessem tranquilamente tomando café da manhã. _Estranho._

Lily experimentou uma momentânea pontada de preocupação, e até chegou a cogitar perguntar para Sirius aonde estava James Potter, mas conteve-se, certamente querendo refrear o tipo de conseqüência que uma pergunta daquelas geraria.

No entanto, quando passada a aula de Feitiços, James não apareceu para Transfiguração – sua matéria favorita –, Lily se viu na obrigação de perguntar pelo garoto. Aproximou-se de Sirius com uma timidez que não lhe era característica e tentou imprimir um tom despreocupado.

- Sirius, você por acaso sabe onde está o Potter? – Sirius arqueou as sobrancelhas e, por um momento, Lily teve a impressão de que ele estava genuinamente irritado com ela.

- Porque você quer saber, Evans? – Se ela tinha dúvidas de que ele estava irritado com ela, não teve mais depois daquela resposta.

- Bem... – Lily respondeu um tanto quanto sem graça. – Eu precisava fazer uma pergunta para ele.

- Bem... – Sirius a imitou um tanto quanto sarcástico. – Ele não está disponível para você hoje, Evans. – Lily cerrou os olhos. _Aquilo tinha sido rude e desnecessário._

- Por acaso eu _fiz _alguma coisa? – Lily perguntou, sua braveza aumentando progressivamente.

- Não... – Remus intercedeu contemporizando. – Sirius... – Deu uma olhada significativa par ao amigo.

- Ok. – Sirius respondeu com um tom de praticidade que Lily não conhecia, talvez porque ela nunca tinha o visto tentando se controlar antes.

- Lily, ele está um pouco... _flutuante_ hoje. – Remus respondeu e deu um sorriso fraco se desculpando pelo pouco esclarecimento que proporcionou.

Flutuante? O que, afinal, era isso? Lily conhecia muito adjetivos. Bravo, irritado, nervoso, ansioso, mas flutuante ela não tinha a mínima idéia do que poderia significar quando relacionado a James Potter. E, francamente, o que poderia ter acontecido entra a reunião de monitores – em que ele parecia bastante sedimentado, por assim dizer – e agora. Flutuante!

Remus e Sirius se afastaram enquanto a garota os encarava, atônita, mas Pedro, o outro amigo do grupo, aproximou-se levemente da garota e murmurou algo incompreensível.

- O que? – Lily perguntou, confusa.

- Eu disse que talvez você encontre ele no campo de quadribol. – Pedro repetiu e olhou para a garota como quem pede segredo do que ele tinha acabado de falar.

- Oh, obrigada. – Lily sussurou e fez uma nota mental de comparecer ao campo de quadribol assim que a aula de transfiguração terminasse.

E, de fato, quando a aula de transfiguração terminou sem que ela tivesse prestado atenção em ao menos uma palavra do que Minerva Mcgonagall tinha dito, Lily caminhou ansiosa até o campo de quadribol, alucinadamente cogitando o que flutuante poderia querer dizer. Ela deveria ficar preocupada? Lily não sabia. Entretanto, ela logo percebeu que toda aquela perturbação mental era em vão, James também não estava em qualquer parte do campo de quadribol. Sinceramente, ela nem conseguia se lembrar mais porque estava tão fixada com a idéia de encontrar James Potter.

Num desanimo irritadiço, Lily sentou-se na arquibancada do estádio e apreciou momentaneamente a paisagem. Era um dia frio, não fazia sentido alguém ficar voando aleatoriamente num campo de quadribol com aquela temperatura. James não era assim tão masoquista. _Ou era? Ele definitivamente tinha encarado uns bons nãos da menina e continuado na empreitada de levá-la para sair. Aquele era um claro indicativo de masoquismo._

Lily balançou a cabeça censurando-se por insistir na linha de pensamento ligada a James Potter e resolveu voltar para o castelo. E foi ai que ela viu, James Potter, o próprio, sair do vestuário masculino com o cabelo molhado de quem tinha acabado de sair do banho. _Ele estava mesmo voando. _Lily pensou exasperada.

Num impulso, Lily deu um pulo do banco em que estava sentada e dirigiu-se para perto do garoto, que casualmente balançava a sua vassoura enquanto caminhava na direção do castelo.

- Potter. – Lily gritou sem se dar conta de que havia o feito.

- Evans? – Ele perguntou, e definitivamente existia alguma preocupação naquele tom.

- Er.. oi.

- Hum... – James, que havia parado de caminhar por um instante, voltou a andar lentamente. – Eu não estou muito bom para conversas hoje, Evans. – Ele disse, definitivamente tentando se controlar.

- Er... desculpe. – Lily surpreendeu-se por descobrir que não sabia o que responder. – Eu só... você não foi nas aulas hoje. – Ela definitivamente estava tímida agora.

- Bem observado. – James falou com uma seriedade inusitada.

- Você está bem? – Ela perguntou subitamente e tocou-lhe o braço para que ele parasse de andar. James pareceu verdadeiramente sem jeito com aquilo, olhou-a por alguns segundos parecendo arrependido de tê-la tratado com tamanha frieza e suspirou levemente.

- Você queria me falar alguma coisa, Evans? – James perguntou e Lily voltou a realidade, aquele comportamento de Potter a estava perturbando além do normal.

- Ah... na verdade, eu queria fazer uma pergunta. Não é exatamente muito importante. – Lily dançou nas palavras, justificando-se previamente por aquela perseguição. – É que eu tive um sonho sabe, muito real.

- Sonho? – James perguntou verdadeiramente intrigado.

- Sobre... você. – Lily disse já esperando um "Sonhando comigo, Evans?", que nunca veio.

- E...? – James parecia ter voltado a se controlar.

- Você se lembra daquela noite que estávamos conversando de madrugada no salão comunal? Eu jurava que tinha adormecido no sofá, mas ai, puft!, eu acordei na minha cama. E, na noite passada, eu sonhei que você tinha me levado para o dormitório voando...Isso faz algum sentido? – Lily riu fracamente, meio sem graça e James não pode deixar de sorrir.

- Bem, Evans, foi _criativo _da sua mente, mas eu não tenho a menor idéia do que você está falando. – Ele assentiu levemente e recomeçou a caminhar, fazendo um sinal para ela o acompanhar, se quisesse. E Lily o acompanhou, mesmo sem entender completamente o que havia acabado de acontecer.

Os dois caminharam em silêncio por um bom tempo, e Lily se perguntou durante todo o caminho o que ela tinha na cabeça para ter tido a _brilhante _idéia de perguntar para James Potter se ele havia a levado voando numa vassoura até a sua cama. _Ela estava definitivamente perdendo a cabeça._

Lily achou que aquele silêncio duraria para sempre, e estava quase se acostumando com a idéia de criar um outro ser interior para travar uma conversa, quando James Potter voltou a falar.

- Sabe, Evans, essa sua mente me surpreende. – James começou com aquele ar de marotagem que lhe caia muito melhor do que o tom sério que ele tinha usado até aquele momento.

- O que? – A garota perguntou, confusa.

- _Não_ que eu esteja pensando em fazer isso... – James sorriu definitivamente malicioso. – Mas esse seria um jeito _bem _criativo de burlar as escadas que levam aos dormitórios femininos. E logo _você_ tendo esse tipo de idéia... – James balançou a cabeça, definitivamente brincalhão.

- Você está se divertindo da minha cara. – Lily cruzou os braços, mas não pode deixar de escapar um sorriso. Afinal, ela mesma teria se divertido se tivesse sido abordada com aquele tipo de pergunta.

- Oh... eu _definitivamente_ estou. – James sorria abertamente agora. Lily soltou um grunido de desaprovação e ao mesmo tempo deu um leve empurrão no garoto.

- Ah... _a agressividade. _Eu senti falta dela. – James voltou a fazer piada.

- É bom ver que você voltou ao seu velho "eu". Aquele seu "eu" flutuante estava me transtornando. – Lily disse também sorrindo.

- "Eu" o que? Flutuante?

- Foi assim que Remus te descreveu quando eu fui perguntar sobre você hoje. Na verdade, eu perguntei para o Sirius, que, aliás, parecia tão rude quanto você agora há pouco. – James balançou a cabeça, sorrindo.

- Acho que Remus já leu mais livros do que é saudável se fazer em uma vida. E o Sirius, bem, desconsidere, ele demora a absorver às vezes. - Lily queria fazer mil perguntas. Quer dizer? Absorver? Ela chegou a fazer uma pequena retrospectiva na sua cabeça para tentar descobrir se tinha feito alguma coisa que tivesse que ser absorvida. De qualquer forma, resolveu não insistir no assunto, pelo menos James parecia ter voltado ao normal – como é que ele havia feito isso voando no vento e no frio, Lily não sabia. _Ela_ só conseguia enxergar mau humor saindo daquelas condições climáticas.

- Independentemente, você não pensa seriamente em usar minha idéia criativa num futuro próximo, pensa? – Lily perguntou ligeiramente preocupada com a idéia de ter que colocar o monitor chefe em detenção. E a resposta de James foi definitivamente desesperadora. Ele colocou um sorriso no canto da boca e assentiu duas vezes. – Potter, é sério, eu não quero você rodando a minha cama com uma vassoura! – James riu e disse:

- Evans, controle sua mente pervertida. Eu sei que você está acostumada com a atenção, mas não era necessariamente em você que eu estava pensando.

E tudo o que Lily conseguiu fazer foi pensar. _O – que – foi – isso?_

**N/A:**

Eu gostei desse capítulo. É tudo o que eu tenho a dizer.

Eu estou com a esperança interior aqui de que alguém esteja lendo. (Ou essa nota da autora seria extremamente esquizofrênica da minha parte. Rs.)

Bom final de semana!

Manza


	6. 05 Lily Flutuante

**Capítulo 5 – ****Lily Flutuante**

Lily passou as duas semanas seguintes se torturando com o comentário de James. Um, ela não era "toda certa de ter atenção". Dois, até que ponto chegaria a promiscuidade de James Potter? Dois pensamentos muito perturbadores que, aparentemente, não queriam largar de circular por sua cabeça.

Mary dava risada toda vez que observava a expressão de Lily e ela parecia estar revivendo aquele último diálogo com James. Depois daquilo eles não se falaram mais, Lily estava muito perturbada para chegar a um certo raio de distância de James e ele estava extremamente ocupado com as novas inscrições para o time de quadribol. Aliás, Lily escutou o rumor a respeito dessa ocupação, mas _com certeza _não poderia ser verdade, então ela resolveu ignorar.

Ela passou boa parte do seu tempo livre na biblioteca estudando e preparando uma lista prévia de itens a serem discutidos na próxima reunião de monitores. Também, a primeira reunião com Dumbledore estava chegando, e ela teria que pensar numa forma de introduzir "queremos fazer uma festa destruidora" no assunto. Não que ela achasse que Dumbledore se oporia a festa, mas ele era o Diretor, afinal.

James, por sua vez, parecia realmente não estar se preocupando muito com a necessária aprovação de Dumbledore para a festa, ele, na verdade, estava agindo como se o próprio Diretor tivesse sugerido tal atividade para os alunos de Hogwarts.

Então, naquele sábado chuvoso, quando Lily entrou no salão comunal para arrastar James Potter para a próxima reunião dos monitores chefes, ela poderia esperar muitas coisas, mas definitivamente ela não estava preparada para vê-lo sentado numa poltrona de couro com seu uniforme de quadribol, com uma sextoanista recém ingressa no time no seu colo, também de uniforme e passando despreocupadamente a mão no cabelo dele. O que era aquilo? Quando foi que tudo isso aconteceu e ela não viu? Eles estavam namorando agora? Lily não sabia, e talvez por isso ela tenha ficado uns bons minutos parada com uma cara incompreensível na entrada do salão comunal.

Na verdade, ela deve ter ficado muito mais do que uns bons minutos, porque ela sentiu uma topada nada discreta de uma pessoa que tinha acabado de tentar entrar no salão comunal e só conseguiu dar de frente com uma Lily Evans aparentemente paralisada.

Lily balançou a cabeça para sair do transe em que entrou e deu de cara com David, aquele que agora ela chamava de ex-namorado e possivelmente a última pessoa que ela gostaria de ver encontrando-se no estado emocional em que estava.

- Lily? – David perguntou confuso.

- Hei, David. Como vai? – A menina tentou emplacar uma normalidade para aquilo tudo.

- Bem, e você?

- Ótima.

E então ela percebeu que, pior do que ver David, era vê-lo e ter que lidar com aquele silêncio constrangedor que se instaurou.

- Bem. – David resolveu voltar a falar. – Eu escutei que você e Potter não estão namorando, afinal. – _Conclusão brilhante. _Lily pensou irritada.

- Eu não entendi muito bem quando escutei que você desconfiava disso. – Lily resolveu não deixar aquela passar tão em branco.

- Na verdade, parecia muito óbvio para mim. Quer dizer, qualquer coisa que James Potter fazia era notada por você quase que simultaneamente. – O garoto deu de ombros, um tanto quanto constrangido. – Mas bem, agora ele está namorando, não é mesmo? Então eu acho que eu estava errado, afinal... – David falou, e no meio do choque de encontrar o nome de James relacionado a um namoro, Lily pode notar que o garoto parecia sinceramente arrependido, quase que como se ele quisesse voltar atrás em todas as brigas que deram fim ao relacionamento. Lily, entretanto, apesar de considerar David um cara legal, não pode deixar de se sentir aliviada de que eles não estavam mais juntos. Ela, de alguma forma, nunca se sentiu verdadeiramente conectada a David, pelo menos não o suficiente para se falar em namoro. E, de repente, Lily saiu de seu silêncio num espanto.

- James Potter o que? E, naquele momento, ela teria feito qualquer coisa para ter reagido um decibéis mais baixo, porque o assuntou olhou para Lily com um verdadeiro interesse. David, por outro lado, parecia ainda mais constrangido.

- Hum...namorando, com a June, a sextoanista que acabou de..

- Ok. – Lily cortou o garoto como se não quisesse mais ser atualizada das notícias. Ela controlou o nó inexplicável que se formou dentro dela e sorriu o melhor que pode para o garoto.

- David, me desculpe, eu estou um pouco atordoada, hoje. Será que podemos nos falar depois. – O garoto assentiu levemente e disse:

- Claro. Na verdade, eu só queria te dizer, não sei, desculpa por alguma coisa. – E então Lily percebeu que isso deveria ser o que ele estava tentando falar desde o começo.

- Oh, sem problemas, David. Eu gostaria que continuássemos amigos, se estivesse tudo bem para você.

- Claro, Lily. – Ele disse timidamente, e ela não conseguia saber se ele realmente queria aquilo ou simplesmente havia concordado. De qualquer forma, a mente da garota estava a atormentando seriamente com as palavras James, namorando, June.

A garota resolveu aproximar-se do grupo de marotos agitados que ocupavam os sofás do salão comunal, e tentou controlar suas expressões quando June resolveu aproximar-se ainda mais de James – se é que isso era possível. _Quer dizer, ela já estava no colo dele, o que mais ela queria?_ Lily quase revirou os olhos, mas optou por cruzar os braços e falar:

- Potter, eu sei que você anda _ocupado, _mas – não me pergunte porquê! – você é o monitor chefe e nós temos uma reunião pendente.

- Dia difícil, Lily? – Sirius subitamente disse que passou um braço ao redor do pescoço dela.

- Ah, então você voltou a falar decentemente comigo? – A garota não pode deixar de escapar.

- Lily, em minha defesa eu só posso dizer que eu estava naquele momento do mês em que as coisas ficam mais complicadas. – Sirius deu um sorriso perturbador e Lily só conseguiu se expressar levantando as sobrancelhas.

- Sirius, esse é um pensamento muito transtornante. Por favor, não repita isso. – Lily disse já levemente contagiada por aquele bom humor que sempre rondava o garoto e Remus soltou uma risada discreta.

- Sirius... – James disse num tom brincalhão e – finalmente! – afastou June para que pudesse se levantar.

- O que? – Sirius respondeu. - Eu só estou confessando uma dificuldade natural. – O garoto levantou os braços e soltou uma risada. James lhe aplicou um leve tapa na cabeça e alcançou a mão de Lily para que os dois pudessem sair do salão comunal para a importantíssima reunião de monitores.

Lily não sabia dizer com o que estava mais transtornada: Sirius, James Potter segurando sua mão ou a cara da namorada de James Potter quando ele considerou uma manobra natural segurar a mão de Lily Evans para conduzi-la para fora do salão comunal. Assim que os dois alcançaram os corredores, entretanto, Lily se desprendeu o garoto e começou a falar:

- Ok. – Lily disse, subitamente tímida.

- Qual o próximo passo, mestre Evans? – James disse zombeteiro.

- Todo esse bom humor tem nome? – Lily perguntou lançando um olhar de esgueira para James. Ele franziu a testa por um instante, mas logo disse, com um sorriso malicioso inconfundível:

- Eu espero que você não esteja esperando uma descrição, Lily. – E definitivamente a garota não conseguiu controlar sua expressão meio constrangida, meio irritada.

- Sério, Potter? – Ele começou a rir e colocou uma mão no ombro de Lily para acalmá-la.

- Bem, o que você esperava depois daquela sua idéia de invasão dos dormitórios femininos?

- Aquilo foi um _sonho!_

- O que só me surpreende ainda mais. – James disse contemplativo e Lily ficou jogada na incompreensão, olhando para o garoto por uns segundos sem saber como continuar a linha de raciocínio. – Bem, para onde agora? – James voltou a falar e Lily corou repentinamente.

- Hum, eu tinha um local em mente, mas depois dessa conversa eu sinto como se fosse desaparecer no seu conceito se eu sugerisse o que eu estava pensando.

- Isso parece interessante. Eu aceito. – James disse e Lily revirou os olhos.

- Bem, em minha defesa eu só tenho a dizer que não jantei e estou verdadeiramente faminta. – Lily fez uma breve pausa, e quando o garoto não disse nada, ela voltou a falar. – Bem, eu estava pensando em ir para a cozinha. – James sorriu verdadeiramente.

- Ah, isso é quase surreal! Você, Lily Evans, sabe aonde fica a cozinha?

- Bem, eu tenho um inconsciente muito transgressor, como você mesmo pode constatar. – A garota respondeu e começou a andar para o corredor com o quadro que dava acesso à cozinha. – Você, obviamente, eu não preciso perguntar, conhece a cozinha.

- Obviamente. – James respondeu com um certo orgulho. – Mas eu posso te ensinar uma passagem secreta até lá.

- Mesmo? – Lily falou verdadeiramente interessada.

- Deuses! Quem é você e que você fez com Lily Evans? – A garota sorriu, mas não pode deixar de lançar um olhar da censura para James.

- Mas numa coisa você tem razão. Eu me sinto mais..._libertária_ esse ano. Deve ser a pressão, eu finalmente pareço estar fora de controle. – James riu e balançou a cabeça.

- Entre algumas transgressões inconscientes para fora de controle existe um _longo _caminho a ser perseguido, Evans.

- O qual eu não pretendo seguir. – Lily respondeu.

- É uma pena. Você teria um futuro promissor.

- Por Merlin, eu estou quase querendo aquele James Flutuante de volta. – James sorriu, mas pareceu ficar genuinamente mais sem graça.

Depois de mais algumas palavras - e uns tropeções pela passagem secreta que James os havia conduzido, os monitores chefes encontraram o quadro que dava acesso à cozinha e fizeram uma leve cócega na pêra, que estava no quadro, para que a passagem se abrisse.

Os hiperativos elfos domésticos de Hogwarts logo os cercaram, e para o verdadeiro choque de James, Lily parecia conhecer alguns pelos nomes, exatamente como ele.

- Dippy, eu na sabia que você conhecia a Lily. – James se dirigiu a um elfo particularmente saltitante.

- Miss Evans é muito bondosa com Dippy, mestre James.

- Você tem sorte Dippy, não são todos que tem esse privilégio. – Lily não conseguiu não dar um tapa no ombro de James, mas sorria.

- Pare de destruir a minha reputação, Potter.

- Depois a noite de hoje, Lily, eu não sei como você a manteve por tantos anos. – A menina olhou-o exasperada, claramente sem uma resposta para aquilo.

- Dippy, será que você poderia trazer alguma comida do jantar? – Lily disse para o elfo doméstico. – James?

- Tudo o que você puder carregar!

- James! – O garoto a lançou um olhar inocente, e talvez por saber que Dippy faria exatamente isso, tendo James pedido ou não, Lily só balançou a cabeça e sentou-se numa das mesas réplicas das mesas do salão principal.

- Eu gosto quando você me chama pelo meu nome. – O grifinório falou com sinceridade e Lily remexeu-se constrangidamente no banco. Não dando tempo para que qualquer clima se instalasse, entretanto, James continuou a falar. - O que temos no cardápio da monitoria?

- Detenções, festas e reunião com Dumbledore. – Lily respondeu com praticidade.

- Podemos pular a primeira e a última e ficamos com a festa?

- Não. Então, eu fiz uma lista de sugestões de detenções para os alunos que...

- Eu concordo.

- Sério, James.

- Eu confio no se julgamento, Lily. – A garota voltou a encarar James com um desconforto, mas resolveu abandonar o assunto. Estava muito claro que não ia andar.

- Então, na verdade, quanto ao Dumbledore, eu não sei justamente como falar sobre a festa.

- Eu não te disse? – James perguntou surpreso. – Dumbledore me deu a idéia da festa, ele disse que queria um alento para os corações, ou algo igualmente estranho.

- O que? Sinceramente, Dumbledore está perdendo a cabeça. – Lily respondeu rindo. - Bem, isso resolve as coisas.

- Na verdade, acho que ele iria pessoalmente lhe falar isso na próxima reunião, junto com algumas outras idéias... – James falou um tanto quanto misterioso, tornando impossível para Lily não olhá-lo como quem pede uma explicação. – Ele vai lhe falar. – James disse simplesmente e Dippy finalmente chegou com uma porção de tudo o que serviram no jantar de Hogwarts.

Lily começou a se alimentar, mas as possíveis idéias de Dumbledore não paravam de lhe rondar a mente, então, foi inevitável o silêncio que se instaurou entre os dois monitores chefes enquanto Lily jantava e James repetia o jantar. Finalmente, quando James iria avançar para a sobremesa, Lily resolveu voltar a se manifestar.

- Então, você está pensando numa festa temática, Potter?

- Em que tipo de tema você está pensando, Evans? – James respondeu com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Eu não sei. Surpreenda-me. – A garota sorriu e voltou a encher a colher com um pedaço de pudim.

**N/A:**

Quem iria acreditar que eu teria mais um capítulo? Agradeçam ao Bono que não me deixou andar na cidade e me fez abortar todas as missões e voltar para casa.

Eu fiquei muito feliz com os reviews. _Alguém está lendo, afinal!_

Ritha Black E.C Prongs Potter: Do not panic! Mais um capítulo pronto. Aproveito para dizer que li o seu review em Magicamente Pintado e também acho estranho Tiago, pretendo mudar tudo para James numa revisão futura.

Mah: Obrigada!

Luana Rubin: Esforço feito. Obrigada! Se tiver um tempinho dou uma olhada na fic. ;-)

SallyRide: Eu sempre acho muito engraçado quando alguém fala que minhas fics são clássicas, mas obrigada mesmo assim! Não tenho idéia de quando vai rolar pegação (hahaha), mas não imagino para tão cedo.

Line: Obrigada você!

Marjorie Coelho: eu ri do James também! James me faz rir na maior parte do tempo, na verdade.

E acho que esses foram os reviews do capítulo!

Mais uma vez obrigadíssima. Boa semana para vocês, e boa virada cultural para os paulistanos que irão!

Manza


	7. 06 A Ordem

**Capítulo 6 – ****A Ordem**

- Isso deve ser contra alguma regra dessa escola! – Lily praticamente bufou em desaprovação.

Lily estava sentada no gramado perto do lago de Hogwarts com Mary e uma outra grifinória, Marlene McKinnon. Para azar da garota, e grande aproveitamento de James Potter, o monitor chefe também estava no mesmo gramado, um pouco mais distante, e não fazendo muita questão de esconder que estava namorando June Prett. Segundo Lily, eles já estavam _naquela posição _há eras, Mary não achava que o caso era para tanto, e Marlene soltava um sorriso furtivo a cada frase de desagrado de Lily.

- Sério, Lily, você está exagerando. – Mary respondeu um pouco irritada por ter sido, pela terceira vez seguida, interrompida enquanto tentava fazer uma lição de feitiços.

- Mary, olha para eles! – Lily respondeu exasperada.

- Lily... – Marlene interrompeu timidamente. – Você já cogitou a possibilidade de toda essa sua revolta ser _ciúmes_?

- ...de Potter? – Lily perguntou num engasgo. – Você não pode estar falando sério, Marlene. É uma simples questão de censura de comportamento, ele é o monitor chefe afinal!

- Mas não é como se ele estivesse fazendo alguma coisa _errada_, Lily.

- E essa cena no meio do dia, no meio do gramado de Hogwarts, é aceitável? – Lily perguntou ainda mais irritada.

- Bem, eles estão namorando, e há um mês inteiro agora. Além do mais, Lily, eles só estão se beijando!

- Eu só acho que eles deveriam fazer isso _em particular. _– Lily voltou a falar, e Mary e Marlene apenas se olharam e balançaram a cabeça.

- De qualquer forma, talvez seja melhor você ir chamá-lo, vocês não tem reunião com o Dumbledore em cinco minutos? – Mary disse.

- Por Deuses! Eu estou transtornada, como eu posso ter me esquecido de uma coisa dessas. – A garota ficou de pé em um pulo e tirou o excesso de grama da saia. – E eu ainda vou ter que interromper essa linda cena! – Lily soltou com sarcasmo.

- Como se você não quisesse ter feito isso há horas. – Mary disse baixinho, mas Lily escutou e a lançou um olhar particularmente revoltado.

Lily caminhou com um certo receio e bastante repulsa até o lugar que James Potter resolveu que ficaria beijando June por toda a tarde. A garota respirou fundo e chegou perto o suficiente para ser notada.

- Me desculpe _interromper, _mas nós temos reunião com o Dumbledore em uns cinco segundos, Potter. – James assentiu levemente e despediu-se de June com um leve beijo, Lily tentou fixar-se no céu, mas não pode deixar de notar o olhar apaixonado com que a garota olhava para James enquanto ele se levantava. E, por alguma razão, aquela cena a perturbou ainda mais.

Lily e James caminharam em silêncio durante um bom pedaço do caminho, mas ela conseguia sentir os olhares dele de tempos em tempos. Lily ignorava, tentava olhar para os lados, para o chão, para qualquer lugar que não fosse James Potter, mas eventualmente ele resolveu falar.

- Ok, Evans, o que foi?

- O que? – A garota se fez se desentendida.

- Bem... – James revirou os olhos. – Digamos que você parece um pouco _perturbada_.

- Impressão sua. – Lily respondeu simplesmente. Ela não sabia o que ela tinha, mas definitivamente compartilhar o que quer que fosse com James Potter não estava em seus planos.

O garoto balançou a cabeça, mas não insistiu. Os monitores chefes logo chegaram na frente da gárgula que dava acesso ao escritório de Dumbledore e, pouco mais de cinco minutos depois, o diretor os convidou a sentarem-se nas cadeiras em frente a sua mesa.

- Bem, obrigado por virem. – Dumbledore disse com a suavidade que lhe era tradicional. Lily e James sorriram. – James, suponho que você não tenha informado Lily sobre a Ordem? – Lily olhou para o garoto, confusa, e viu quando ele negou com a cabeça. O olhar de dúvida voltou-se, então, para Dumbledore. – Bem, Srta. Evans, eu gostaria de fazer-lhe uma proposta.

- Sim, professor?

- Srta. Evans, você tornou-se monitora chefe dessa escola por uma série de atributos positivos que possui. – Dumbledore disse e Lily corou suavemente. – Mas também existem outras razões que tornam a sua posição particularmente importante, principalmente nos dias atuais. – O diretor fez uma breve pausa, mas como nenhum dos monitores disse qualquer coisa, ele continuou. – O que eu quero dizer, Srta. Evans, é que esta também é uma posição de influência, e se você souber usá-la, nós podemos conseguir alguns avanços positivos.

- Diretor, eu sinto muito, mas o que é a Ordem? – Lily não conseguiu mais segurar a dúvida que havia se instaurado dentro dela.

- Ah, sim, a Ordem, Srta. Evans, é uma organização criada por mim para combater Voldemort. – Dumbledore disse com seriedade, mas cheio daquela calma que o tornava tão respeitável. Lily não conseguiu deixar de escapar traços de preocupação que a aquela revelação havia lhe causado, e ela tinha bastante certeza, também, que James havia notado aquela apreensão.

Lily espantou os pensamentos perturbadores e respirou fundo, ponderando o que tudo aquilo queria significar. E a verdade é que, ela podia não ser a pessoa mais sagaz do mundo para todos os assuntos, mas _aquilo_ ela entendia.

- Bem... – Lily falou depois de um tempo em silêncio. – Aonde eu assino? – E por um momento a garota sentiu uma maturidade peculiar caindo em seus ombros, quase como se ela tivesse compreendido muito em muito pouco tempo.

- James pode lhe explicar melhor sobre isso, não James? – O garoto assentiu com uma seriedade que Lily nunca havia notado em seu rosto, e sorriu brevemente para ela.

- Quanto ao resto... porque você não me conta qual é a sua idéia da festa, James? – Dumbledore disse com uma leveza inesperada e recostou-se em sua cadeira.

- Diretor, será _fantástica! _– O tom de James mudou tão subitamente que Lily não conseguiu não pular da cadeira. – Então, eu tenho essa idéia. Na verdade, foi graças a Evans, que me sugeriu uma festa temática. – Lily apenas levantou uma sobrancelha. – E ai eu pensei, porque não fazer uma festa trouxa? Os alunos vestidos com roupas trouxas e, não sei, música trouxa. Eu pensei que isso pudesse, quem sabe, ajudar a diminuir o preconceito, principalmente em tempos de guerra. – Lily sorriu verdadeiramente.

- Você definitivamente me surpreendeu, James.

- Eu acho que é uma ótima idéia. – Dumbledore se pronunciou com mais entusiasmo do que eles estavam acostumados, e James sorriu e passou a mão no cabelo, parcialmente orgulhoso de si, parcialmente tímido – para a surpresa de Lily.

- Bem, que tal para depois do retorno das aulas após o natal? – Dumbledore propôs.

- Eu acho que seria perfeito. – Lily disse. – Só teríamos, talvez, um caso de abstenções generalizadas na sonserina.

- O que não seria exatamente negativo. – James ponderou e, apesar de Lily o olhar com reprovação, Dumbledore sorriu brevemente.

- Eu acho que isso poderia ser resolvido com uma aderência facultativa. - Dumbledore disse. – Não podemos esperar que a idéia seja aceita realmente por todos, mas é válido encorajar. – O diretor concluiu e Lily e James concordaram com a cabeça.

Depois de mais alguns minutos os monitores se viram no caminho de volta para o salão comunal da grifinória – ou pelo menos Lily achava que sim.

- Bem, isso foi muito mais suave do que eu imaginava. – Lily comentou com alivio. – Ainda que ele tenha feito aquela revelação da Ordem e tudo mais. Aliás, desde quando você sabe disso?

- Ah...Férias. – James respondeu rapidamente. – Creio que Dumbledore visitou algumas famílias pedindo ajuda. E, bem, minha família conhece alguma coisa do meio, tenho quase certeza que foi por isso que ele me fez monitor chefe. – James sorriu brevemente.

- Então era isso que você estava falando no trem. – Lily comentou pensativa. – Sabe, apesar de tudo, e do seu comportamento inacreditável para algumas coisas – que eu nem vou comentar! – eu acho que você está se saindo muito bem, Potter. – Lily podia sentir seu rosto corar brevemente, mas não estava disposta a ceder o lugar para o acanhamento.

- E você, Evans, está definitivamente no lugar certo. – Lily sorriu, encarando James por alguns instantes antes dele quebrar o contato para tirar um objeto de seu bolso.

Com alguma surpresa Lily viu o rosto de Sirius Black estampado em um espelho. O garoto parecia definitivamente entediado e lançou um misterioso "Bem, podemos aparecer já ou não?". James parecia um pouco exasperado, mas respondeu um "Sala de transfiguração, Almofadinhas.". Não que Lily tenha se sentido muito mais esclarecida com isso.

- Evans, isso vale para você também. Sirius, Remus e Pedro também estão na Ordem. Na verdade, todos nós estamos um pouco ansiosos para te contar isso há dias. Dumbledore demorou uma eternidade para marcar essa reunião. – James disse simplesmente, e começou a andar para o ponto de encontro.

- Agora eu sinto como se todo mundo soubesse de tudo menos eu. Mais alguém está na Ordem que eu deveria saber?

- Bem, Dumbledore me falou que havia conversado com mais uns alunos, mas acho que só vamos conhecê-los na primeira reunião.

- Que reunião? – Lily definitivamente estava confusa agora.

- Da Ordem! – James respondeu simplesmente.

- Vocês não tiveram nem ao menos uma reunião até agora? – Lily perguntou atônita.

- Bem, a Ordem deve ter tido, nós é que não fazíamos parte dela.

- Você sabe quem faz parte dela?

- Além de Dumbledore e nós?

- Sim.

- Bem, meus pais, mas eles fazem mais um trabalho de investigação, pelo que eu sei. Não é como se eles fossem muito jovens. – James respondeu com uma timidez quase engraçada.

- Eu sinto como se a Ordem fosse um, sei lah, Deus superior não identificado. – Lily balançou a cabeça e olhou estranhamente para James, que sorria com curiosidade. – _O que?_

- Você tem certeza que você está passando bem, Evans? – James perguntou marotamente e Lily viu-se obrigada a empurrá-lo. O garoto protestou, mas riu ainda mais.

- Finalmente! Eu achei que vocês tinham se matado ou se agarrado! – Sirius gritou quando Lily e James passaram pela porta da sala de transfiguração.

- Francamente. – A menina respondeu, mas James apenas continuou rindo.

- Você já contou a ela? – Sirius perguntou.

- Yep.

- Bem, nesse caso, - Remus interrompeu. – Só nós resta saber o que você pretende fazer quanto a Mary, Lily.

- A Mary? – A garota respondeu verdadeiramente confusa.

- Bem, você vai contar a ela? – Pedro perguntou.

- Você contou para eles? É por isso que eles estão na Ordem? – Lily procurou James com o olhar.

- Lily, eles são meus amigos. Eu não aceitaria entrar na Ordem sem poder contar a eles. – James respondeu com simplicidade, mas Lily não pode deixar de sentir seu coração aquecer uns três graus. Sorriu brevemente e disse?

- Você acha que Dumbledore aceitaria, Mary?

- É basicamente por isso que estamos aqui, Lily. – Remus respondeu. – Para falar que talvez você deva falar com ele sobre isso. Confie em mim, não vale a pena esconder grandes segredos de grandes amigos. – O garoto sorriu com timidez.

Lily encarou alguns minutos os garotos, e não importa o quanto maniacamente encrenqueiros eles eram, não existiam serem mais grifinórios do que aqueles. Ela sorriu verdadeiramente tocada e assentiu levemente.

- Eu vou falar com ele.

**N/A:**

Eu tinha esse capítulo semi-pronto há dias, mas trabalho, faculdade, virada cultural – que foi sensacional, a propósito – me impediram de concluí-lo antes.

Obrigada pelos reviews! Vocês são ótimos! Sério!

Larissa Mayara: Tadinha da Lily. Foi muito constrangimento mesmo! Hahahaha

Thay16: obrigada! A fic até que está fluindo!

Sandrinha: cá está!

Bruna Nammur: Ohhhh, obrigada! Eu tenho certa timidez com esses comentários!

Ritha Black E.C Prongs Potter: Sabe como é, James sempre teve o dom de fazer merdas.

Angeliel: A Lily também sempre me impressiona, mas de certa forma a culpa disso deve ser minha. Hahahaha. Eu sempre sou menos sagaz do que deveria para coisas do coração, por conseqüência, Lily também. De qualquer forma, esse diálogo do ciúmes desse capítulo era para ter ido no anterior, mas eu não consegui encaixar.

Obrigada novamente!

Manza

Ps: Eu só vim editar para dizer que o título do próximo capítulo é "**Quando o suficiente é o suficiente!** "

Ps2: Vejam GLEE!


	8. 07 Quando o suficiente é o suficiente!

**Capítulo 7 – Quando o suficiente é o suficiente!**

Lily Evans acordou particularmente calma naquela manhã, era como se nada muito surreal tivesse acontecido do dia para noite, como se ela não tivesse sido chamada para participar de uma organização secreta para combater Lord Voldemort, como se os marotos não a tivessem abordado com uma conversa surreal de 'confie nas suas amizades', como se James não a tivesse surpreendido imensamente com suas idéias e o fato de estar, desde as férias, na tal da organização secreta. Lily respirou fundo, espreguiçou-se na cama, e sorriu genuinamente quando Mary abriu sua cortina com certa brutalidade para anunciar uma manhã de sol e céu azul.

- Porque você está sorrindo desse jeito? – Mary perguntou.

- Hum, eu preciso te contar uma coisa. – Lily disse assim que a amiga perguntou, mas demorou um pouco mais para começar a falar. Quando finalmente o fez, Mary a escutou atentamente, vacilando entre a apreensão e a vontade de fazer alguma coisa a respeito.

- Nossa! – Mary respondeu e respirou fundo depois da revelação. – E quanto a Dumbledore?

- Eu já escrevi para ele. Ontem mesmo! – Lily respondeu. – Mas James está certo, eu não poderia entrar numa organização que não me permitisse contar com os meus amigos.

- Nossa! – Mary disse pela segunda vez. – Vocês estão tão diferentes esse ano. – E Lily sorriu. Era verdade. É claro que Potter era extremamente irritante, mas, por alguma razão, as coisas estavam diferentes. Lily conseguia sentir uma densidade no ar toda a vez que ela tinha que se encontrar com o monitor chefe, e talvez as coisas tenham ficado mais complicadas do que ela podia controlar. De qualquer forma, diferente, pela primeira vez, não era ruim, e Lily sentia-se grata por isso.

- Eu acho que deveríamos tomar café da manhã.

- Eu acho também.

E desse momento em diante, uma série de fatos surreais se sucederam, sendo certo que, até agora, Lily não conseguia explicar nenhum deles. O primeiro começou no café da manhã daquele sábado. Lily sentou-se com Mary em uma das mesas do salão principal e começou a rir quando a amiga resolveu imitar McGonagall comendo uma laranja. Logo em seguida, os marotos se aproximaram das garotas.

- Podemos sentar com vocês? – James perguntou já se instalando.

- Absolutamente não. – Lily respondeu marotamente. – Vá se instalar junto com o Barão Sangrento. – James riu e inclinou-se para mais perto de Lily.

- Você está de bom humor hoje.

- Eu estou sempre de bom humor! – Lily falou ainda mais animada.

- Ok, Evans, eu vou fingir que não escutei essa. – Sirius respondeu sorrindo maliciosamente, e Lily apenas revirou os olhos, não se deixando abalar.

- Nós perdemos alguma coisa, Lily? – Remus perguntou delicadamente.

- Não. Por quê? – Lily estava realmente começando a se preocupar com a reação dos garotos.

- Não sei, é como se você tivesse tomado uma poção inebriante! – Remus respondeu brincando. Lily apenas deu de ombros e sorriu.

- Eu acho que isso tudo é apenas a felicidade de entender para que serve um pomo de ouro, afinal! Depois de todos os anos, eu acho que fui capaz de transmitir esse conhecimento para ela. – Mary disse marotamente.

- Obrigada, Mary, quase ninguém sabe da minha incapacidade em acompanhar os jogos de quadribol!

- Eu tenho que dizer! Uma vez eu expliquei para Dippy como funcionava o quadribol, e ela ainda parecia me olha confusamente. – Lily cerrou os olhos e virou-se para Potter, subitamente com um pergunta em sua língua.

- E a sua namorada?

- June? – James corou levemente, mas logo se desfez daquela momentânea encabulação e respondeu:

- Ela já deve estar vindo, eu acho... – Ele olhou ao lado, a procura de June, mas a garota não estava em qualquer parte do salão comunal. Na verdade, naquele momento, June estava saindo de seu dormitório para encontrar James no salão principal. A garota tinha acabado de cruzar o quadro da mulher gorda quando Lily disse um "Hum" para aquela resposta de James.

E, nessa hora, Lily não sabe explicar _como_, nem _por que_, mas assentiu levemente e parou de comer, cruzando as mãos em seu colo por um momento, descruzando-as logo em seguida e, _surrealmente_, sua mão achou a caminho até a de James Potter, a qual, até aquele momento, repousava tranquilamente em seu joelho, em baixo da mesa do café da manhã.

Mas se o simples fato de Lily Evans ter entrado num momento alucinógeno o suficiente para encostar sua mão na de James era chocante para ela, para James, foi ainda mais intoxicante. O garoto engoliu em seco quase que instantaneamente, e qualquer alimento descendo para seu estômago parou no meio do caminho. James paralisou todos os movimentos do seu corpo por alguns instantes, e, quando conseguiu se recuperar, levantou a palma da mão para cima, curioso para saber o que aconteceria. Inacreditavelmente, a mão de Lily continuou ali, brincando levemente com os dedos de James Potter, quase fazendo o garoto rir de toda aquela situação. E ele teria, se, naquele momento, June não tivesse entrado no salão principal, fazendo-o saltar no banco e Lily despertar do sonho tóxico em que se metera.

- Bem. – Lily soltou quase engasgando. – Eu vou...hum...é. – A garota disse com uma falta e eloqüência incomum e Mary a olhou achando graça daquela falta de jeito.

- O que você tem? – A amiga perguntou.

- Nada. – Lily respondeu já passado a perna pelo banco para sair da mesa e ir para qualquer outro lugar.

- Lily? – Mary perguntou.

- Evans? – James também.

- Lago. Eu vou para o lago. – A garota respondeu ainda sem articulação, mas já se afastando.

- Eu espero que ela não vá se afogar no lago. – Sirius respondeu brincalhão.

- Eu não duvidaria. – Pedro completou.

James balançou a cabeça rindo e encarando sua mão com certa fascinação. Logo em seguida, June instalou-se ao lado do namorado.

(...)

A segunda coisa que Lily não pôde explicar aconteceu na beira do lago de Hogwarts, no gramado aonde ela se deitou e levou a mão à testa, se perguntando o que ela tinha feito agora há pouco na mesa do café da manhã. Lily estava deitada, sentindo o frio da grama de Hogwarts a acalmar, quando Marlene, que já estava lá sentada há algum tempo, resolveu se manifestar:

- Lily, você está bem? - A garota levou um susto e sentou-se quase que instantaneamente,

- Ah, Marlene. É você. - Lily respondeu um pouco mais calma. Marlene jogou o longo cabelo preto para o lado e encarou a menina com curiosidade.

- Sim, sou eu mesma.

- Eu estou transtornada hoje. Não chegaria perto, se fosse você. - Lily respondeu quase comicamente. Marlene riu.

- Você parece mesmo.

- Você não acreditaria no que eu fiz. Sério. - Lily reforçou sua tese.

- Ah, bem, eu acho que acreditaria. Posso dizer que já fiz coisas terríveis. - Marlene assentiu genuinamente.

- Você não deve ter chegado _perto_ do que fiz. - Lily retrucou teimosamente.

- Bem, só existe um jeito de saber disso, não? Teremos que trocar informações. - Lily riu, mas a verdade é que ela precisava falar, e interiormente ficou grata que era Marlene que estava lá para ouvir.

- Hum, eu meio que, de uma certa forma, er, eu...acho que o que eu fiz entraria na categoria de dar em cima do...hum, Potter. - Lily soltou com muita dificuldade e Marlene não pôde não gargalhar.

- Essa é a coisa terrível que você fez? Você deu em cima do Potter? Oh, por favor, Lily!

- Você não está entendendo. Eu, hum, segurei a mão dele, EM BAIXO DA MESA. Quer dizer, quem faz isso? - Lily se autocensurou.

- Todo mundo que está interessado em alguém! - Marlene respondeu simplesmente. - Sério, Lily, eu ganhei de longe essa.

- Mesmo? - A garota perguntou quase com pena. - O que você fez de pior?

- Ah... - Marlene corou. - Já que estamos falando de marotos. Eu, por exemplo, já fiquei com Sirius Black e cometi o erro de me apaixonar por ele, por um certo tempo, para piorar... - Agora ela parecia ainda mais sem graça.

- O que? - Lily engasgou. - Sério, agora o que faltava era Mary se apaixonar por Remus Lupin. Estaríamos todas na beira do abismo. - Marlene riu ainda mais.

- Não que o Remus não seja uma graça, mas Mary nunca pareceu inclinada a fazer besteiras envolvendo marotos.

- Mary é um ser humano muito mais sábio. - Lily concordou e riu de sua própria loucura. - Eu acho que você tinha razão. Eu acho que aquilo tudo que eu estava sentindo era ciúmes.

- Nossa. Eu não achei que você fosse concordar comigo tão cedo.

- Bem, a minha mão fez o favor de agarrar a dele debaixo da mesa. Ou eu assumo que posso ter uma leve queda pelo Potter, ou eu reconheço que estou possuída. - Marlene sorriu.

- Acho que você fez a melhor opção.

Um silêncio momentâneo recaiu sobre as duas garotas quando os marotos, June e Mary se aproximaram delas. Lily sentiu seu rosto corar, apesar de ter inutilmente tentado controlar tal reação.

- Bem, oi. - James disse. - Você saiu correndo no café.

- Eu estava com...claustrofobia.

- Claustrofobia? No salão principal? - Sirius intercedeu. - Você já viu o tamanho daquele lugar? - Lily não respondeu, apenas voltou seu olhar para o lago de Hogwarts e esperou a próxima pergunta. Mary logo se sentou ao seu lado, e quando os marotos fizeram o mesmo, acompanhados por June, que se alocou quase que no colo de James, Lily não conseguiu suportar. Ela levantou-se e marchou sem rumo para o lado oposto daquela cena.

(...)

Finalmente, a terceira coisa que Lily não conseguiu explicar naquele dia for curta, porém verdadeiramente intoxicante.

A garota alojou-se na torre de astronomia, meio encarando o céu, meio atordoada demais para encarar qualquer coisa. Lily, aparentemente, ficou lá por um bom tempo, porque quando finalmente voltou a si e olhou ao seu redor, deu-se conta de que já havia escurecido. A menina levantou-se e ajustou a saia para voltar ao salão comunal da grifinória quando foi surpreendida por um rapaz, entre seus 19 ou 20 anos, alto e com os olhos azuis mais intensos que Lily já havia encarado. Ele, até onde Lily podia explicar, havia surgido "do nada" e segurava um guarda-chuva, o que só deixava uma única explicação plausível para aquela cena. Aquele guarda-chuva era uma chave de portal e aquela pessoa era um ser desconhecido que havia acabado de surgir na torre de astronomia do castelo de Hogwarts.

- Olá. - O rapaz inominado disse, encarando uma Lily Evans um tanto quanto chocada. - Eu procuro Dumbledore. Você pode me ajudar? - Ele perguntou, aparentemente sem perceber o que a sua aparição havia causado. Lily demorou uns segundo ainda para processar aquela frase.

-Hum, quem é você?

- Oh. - O garoto pareceu finalmente se dar conta de que não era muito normal aparecer do nada em uma torre, no início da noite. - Meu desculpe. Meu nome é Evan. Eu tenho uma reunião com Dumbledore. Ele me pediu para chegar por chave de portar, 19h, torre de astronomia.

- Oi. Meu nome é Lily Evans. Eu sou monitora chefe, posso te levar até ele. É que, bem, não estava esperando ninguém nessa torre. Normalmente as pessoas não aparecem por aqui. - Lily disse timidamente e começou a descer as escadas até o corredor.

- Hum, mas você estava lá.

- Bem. - Lily meneou a cabeça. - Eu não estava tendo um dia muito fácil. - Lily disse e o garoto assentiu, soltando um sorriso inebriante. - Mas já estou melhor agora. - Lily finalmente parou de andar e apontou para a entrada da sala de Dumbledore, na qual o próprio aguardava serenamente. O diretor soltou um "Obrigado, Stra. Evans!" e a garota sorriu, dando um leve tchau para o recém conhecido.

Lily caminhou até o salão comunal da grifinória, e só quando passou pelo quadro da mulher gorda e soltou a respiração, ela se deu conta de que estava a segurando, estranhamente tensa. Por um momento a mente de Lily vagou procurando uma explicação, mas rapidamente a garota se deu conta de que entrara numa sala comunal quase vazia, exceto por alguns quintoanistas e James e June, sentados numa posição típica de namorados, na poltrona mais perto da lareira. A menina acariciava o queixo de James enquanto ele falava alguma coisa em que ela não parecia prestar atenção.

Lily tentou, sem muito sucesso, não tropeçar em si mesma enquanto tentava achar as escadas para o seu dormitório. Os grifinórios que estavam no salão comunal olharam estranhamente para a garota quando ela deu dois passos antes de se estabacar no salão comunal. James, com alguma dificuldade, levantou-se e se dirigiu até Lily, oferecendo uma mão para ela se levantar. Mas aquilo já era demais! Lily levantou-se quase que imediatamente, ignorando a mão de Potter, ajeitou a saia e disse serenamente:

- Obrigada, Potter. Eu estou bem, apenas tropeçando como o de costume. - James sorriu, e June aproximou-se, entrelaçando sua mão na do namorado.

- Você está bem, Evans?

- Ótima. Bem, eu vou subir. - Lily subiu a escadas sem olhar para trás, mas era como se James continuasse a encarando enquanto ela subia.

A garota se sentiu verdadeiramente arrasada quando escalou sua cama e fechou as cortinas. Agora que ela havia adquirido uma leve e insignificante queda pelo Potter, ele resolvera arrumar uma namorada. _Simplesmente sensacional._ Lily pensou amargamente. E o pior era é que ela não achava que era capaz de lidar com mais cenas 'June e James' daquele gênero. _Ótimo. Eu só moro, estudo e existo no mesmo castelo que os dois, 24h por dia, todos os dias. Vai ser fácil. _Lily enterrou sua cara no travesseiro, definitivamente sem a menor vontade de acordar no dia seguinte.

**N/A:**

Há! Eu me diverti muito com esse capítulo. E eu acho que ele é o maior até agora!

Obrigada pelos reviews, eles me deixam muito feliz!

Perdoem erros de digitação e afins. Eu estou caindo de sono, mas resolvi postar agora, porque essa minha semana será IMPOSSÍVEL e fiquei com medo de não conseguir tempo para postar mais tarde!

Bruna Nammur: Obrigada!

Crol6425: Eu não tenho (surpreendentemente!) demorado muito com os capítulos, mas como cada semana é uma nova aventura na minha vida, eu não consigo definir uma data certa de atualização.

thay16: Uma senhora semente! Pois é, o Pedro também me deixa numa tristeza, mas as vezes eu tento incluí-lo. Ele vai ser o fiel do segredo, afinal!

JulianaPotter: Eu estou escutando os chamados! Sério, eu não achei que fosse fluir, mas, voilà, mais um capítulo.

Ritha Black E.C Prongs Potter: Obrigada!

Isa Potter: ISAA! Que saudades! Gente, eu nem fiz propaganda nem nada, natural ninguém saber! Mas é que eu achei que não fosse conseguir continuar! Ledo engano! Meeeeu, quando ler me fala o que está achando, afinal você é leitora das minhas baboseiras desde... quando? hahahaha


	9. 08 Problemas de Estômago

**Capítulo 8 ****– Problemas de Estômago**

Lily passou os três dias seguintes fugindo de James Potter. Mary dava risada toda vez que a menina fazia um caminho incompreensível para chegar numa sala de aula na tentativa de não cruzar com o mais novo casal de Hogwarts. E ela não parecia ter sido a única a notar esse comportamento de Lily. Marlene também vinha achando graça nessa tentativa absurda de Lily de praticamente reinventar os corredores de Hogwarts para se locomover. Naquele momento, especificamente, as três garotas estavam completamente perdidas e atrasadas para a aula de feitiços.

- Lily, nós temos que parar de fazer isso. - Mary disse com um pouco de irritação.

- Mary, eu não posso! - Lily respondeu frustrada. - Você não entende. É como se eu tivesse uma COISA dentro de mim toda vez que o vejo com June.

- Lily... - Marlene começou. - Isso está começando a ficar verdadeiramente estranho. Quer dizer, eu acreditei quando você me disse que era uma queda, mas, hum, agora, está parecendo mais do que isso.

- Marlene, por favor, sem definições por agora. Nós temos que achar a sala de feitiços! Nós estudamos há anos nesse castelo, afinal! Os corredores não podem ter mudado de lugar!

- Eu não teria tanta certeza, Evans! - Lily escutou a voz de Sirius Black atrás de si e congelou por um momento. A garota respirou fundo antes de virar-se e encontrar Sirius Black e James Potter inexplicavelmente no mesmo corredor em que ela estava perdida - quando eles deveriam estar na aula de feitiços em que ela também não conseguia chegar.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Lily perguntou com uma agressividade inesperada.

- Bem, Evans, - Sirius respondeu olhando-a estranhamente. – Nós estamos procurando você! A pergunta é: o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Lily está surtada. – Mary respondeu e teve garantido um olhar de censura.

- Mesmo? Por quê? – James perguntou interessado.

- Digamos que ela está tendo problemas de _estômago_. – Marlene respondeu com um sorriso malicioso.

- O que? – James voltou a perguntar, ainda mais intrigado.

- Nada, James, elas estão um pouco perturbadas hoje. – Lily lançou um olhar verdadeiramente hostil às amigas.

- Bem... - Sirius disse. – Na verdade, James e eu precisamos falar com você, Lily. Se vocês nos dão licença. – Sirius puxou a monitora chefe pela mão e a conduziu para perto de uma armadura de Hogwarts que estava no corredor. – Evans, nós teremos a nossa primeira reunião da Ordem!

- Sério? – Lily engoliu em seco.

- É. E será FORA de Hogwarts. – James complementou.

- Fora? – Lily sentiu-se ainda mais aflita e, inevitavelmente, olhou para James procurando algum tipo de consolo.

- É. Fora! – James assentiu, mas lançou um olhar despreocupado para a garota.

- Bem... - Sirius voltou a se pronunciar. – É por isso que viemos te procurar. Dumbledore falou para nos reunirmos as 19h na torre de astronomia.

- Torre de astronomia? – Lily perguntou, inevitavelmente se lembrando de Evan. – Oh, agora faz muito mais sentido...

- O que faz sentido? – Sirius olha-a como se ela tivesse seriamente alucinando.

- Oh, nada. Eu acho que conheci um outro integrante da Ordem um dia desses, quando eu estava...er...passando algum tempo na torre de astronomia.

- Passando algum tempo na torre de astronomia? – James perguntou, subitamente mais agitado.

- Bem, é. – Lily respondeu simplesmente e deu de ombros.

- Ninguém simplesmente passa algum tempo na torre de astronomia, Evans. – Sirius intercedeu sugestivamente.

- O que você quer dizer? – A garota cerrou os olhos.

- Bem, se você não sabe, eu é que não vou explicar. – Sirius quase ria agora!

- Black, eu não estava agarrando ninguém na torre de astronomia! – Lily exasperou-se.

- Nós _acreditamos_, Evans! – Sirius respondeu ironicamente.

- O que? – Lily perguntou irritada, olhando um James Potter com os braços cruzados e a encarando verdadeiramente sério.

- Quem era ele? – Para a absoluta surpresa de Lily, James perguntou.

- Ele quem? Vocês. Estão. Alucinando! – Lily respondeu e conseguia sentir seus calcanhares saindo do chão, tamanha era a sua irritação.

- Isso é ridículo, Evans! Você nunca foi de se agarrar na torre de astronomia! – James voltou a se pronunciar, ainda mais irritado.

- Eu tenho que concordar com você! Isso É ridículo! Eu nunca me agarrei na torre de astronomia com ninguém! Mas e se eu tivesse? E se eu tivesse me agarrado com o Evan na torre de astronomia? Eu não consigo entender como isso é da sua conta! – Lily praticamente saltava de irritação agora.

- Evan? Então é esse nome dele?

- Você escutou qualquer coisa que eu falei, Potter? E, até onde eu me lembro, eu, ao contrário de você, não tenho um namorado, o que torna perfeitamente aceitável agarrações da minha parte em qualquer torre desse castelo!

- Então você agarrou esse tal de Evan? – Lily simplesmente abriu a boca sem conseguir pronunciar as palavras que ela queria. _Potter teria batido a cabeça no treino de quadribol?_

- Ok! – Sirius intercedeu. – Não que eu queira acabar com o espetáculo! Mas eu acho um pouco mais absurdo do que o normal vocês brigarem por uma pessoa que, até onde eu sei, não existe! Isto já é esquizofrenia! – Sirius passou o braço no ombro de James e sussurrou um "Vamos, James.", que apesar de ainda estar fixamente olhando para Lily, seguiu Sirius.

Lily o encarou de volta até Sirius virar o corredor, e só voltou realmente à realidade quando Mary a cutucou e perguntou o que tinha acontecido. A garota balançou a cabeça, como quem afasta um pensamento, e sorriu para as amigas o melhor que pode, ainda que seus pensamentos continuassem tentando entender o absurdo comportamento de James Potter.

(...)

Naquela noite, então, Lily se dirigiu para a torre de astronomia. A garota subia as escadas um pouco contrariada e seriamente pensando em como evitar mais uma discussão com James Potter. Entretanto, quando chegou na torre, teve que segurar a respiração, tamanha era a quantidade de pessoas conhecidas com que Lily se deparou. Mary? Marlene? Desde quando elas faziam parte da Ordem?

- Hei, Lily. – Marlene disse suavemente.

- Você está na Ordem também? – A garota perguntou e Marlene assentiu levemente.

- Desde quando?

- Desde as férias. – Lily olhou para James como quem pede uma explicação, mas ele simplesmente levantou os braços.

- Não olhe para mim. Eu não tinha a menor idéia. – James respondeu rapidamente.

- Uau! – Lily disse sem saber muito como se expressar. – Isso vai ser divertido. – Sirius riu e concordou veemente com Lily. – Mary, porque você não me contou?

- Eu recebi a mensagem de Dumbledore quase agora. Mas eu _teria _se você não estivesse tão avoada hoje. – Lily a empurrou levemente e não conseguiu mais fugir da realidade de ter que cumprimentar James Potter.

- Potter. – Assentiu levemente.

- Lily. – O garoto retribuiu, sorriu levemente e aproximou-se um pouco mais da garota. – Eu queria te pedir desculpas. – Agora ele parecia verdadeiramente constrangido. – Por aquilo hoje mais cedo. – Lily certamente estava surpresa, mas aquela era uma boa coisa, e ela sorriu verdadeiramente.

- Sem problemas, Potter. Eu vou considerar que você também estava com problemas de _estômago. _– Lily sorriu maliciosamente para Marlene, que não pode segurar o riso.

Alguns segundos depois, um barulho tomou conta da torre de astronomia e nada menos que Evan apareceu entre os grifinórios, segurando aquele mesmo guarda-chuva que Lily conhecia.

- Evan! – Lily soltou contente!

- Se não é a monitora chefe! – O garoto dos cabelos pretos e olhos mais azuis que Lily já tinha visto retribuiu o sorriso.

-Evan, hu? – James se pronunciou, subitamente mal humorado.

- E você é...? – O próprio respondeu.

- James Potter. – James cumprimentou o garoto. – Ouvimos falar de você a tarde inteira. – Inacreditavelmente, Lily notou que James olhava para ela enquanto falava.

- Ouvimos? - Evan perguntou, encarando Lily definitivamente com interesse. A garota cruzou os braços com certa irritação e encarou Potter.

- Eu falei para eles que achava que você estaria por aqui.

- Boa intuição. – Lily sorriu constrangida e se aproximou de James até consegui chegar perto o suficiente para sussurrar um "Precisamos conversar, Potter.". James não deu sinal de que tinha escutado alguma coisa. Logo em seguida, Evan disse um "Vamos lá?" e abriu o guarda chuva para que todos pudessem tocá-lo.

Lily experimentou a desconfortável situação de viajar por uma chave de portal. Inevitavelmente, a garota não conseguiu manter o equilíbrio na chegada - não que ela conseguisse em situações normais - e foi obrigada a ancorar-se na pessoa mais próxima, no caso, James. A garota ajeitou-se agitadamente quando Potter a encarou e disse um "Hei, Evans!" juntamente com um sorriso maroto altamente desconfortável.

- Bem, eu acho que podemos esperar mais alguns minutos até todos chegarem. – A voz de Dumbledore os contemplou.

Os grifinórios haviam chegado numa espécie de mansão. Todos eles estavam numa sala de estar que contava com diversos sofás, cadeiras e com um lindo piso de madeira recoberto com enormes tapetes. Sirius foi o primeiro a se fazer se sentir em casa. O garoto se jogou na poltrona mais próxima, e Lily mal pode observar qualquer outra movimentação, porque, de repente, estava sendo puxada pela mão e conduzida por diversos corredores, por James Potter. _Ele só pode ter surtado de vez. _Lily pensou quase comicamente.

- Potter! – Depois de um bom tempo andando em uma mansão desconhecida e absolutamente chocada com a atitude de James, Lily achou melhor se pronunciar e fincou os pés ao lado de um simpático quadro afixado naquele parcialmente sombrio corredor.

- O que?

- Você tem alguma idéia do que está fazendo ou para onde está indo? – Lily perguntou gesticulando com os braços.

- É claro que eu tenho, Lily. Nós estamos na minha casa. – James respondeu maciamente, apontou o quadro aficionado na parede do corredor e aproximou-se perigosamente de Lily, fazendo-a se encostar na parede. A garota quase que automaticamente virou o rosto para verificar o quadro e pode notar a existência de três pessoas se divertindo na neve, um senhor, uma senhora e um garoto, que agora ela reconhecia como sendo o jovem James.

- Você mora aqui? – Lily perguntou ainda mais chocada e olhou para os lados, como se contemplar o ambiente fosse ajudá-la a absorver melhor aquela informação.

- Sim. – James respondeu brevemente. – E você disse que queria conversar. Então, eu estava pensando em algum lugar em que nós pudéssemos conversar.

- Você _mora _aqui? – Lily se repetiu e James se viu obrigado a revirar os olhos.

- Para alguém tão inteligente, você definitivamente está demorando para entender essa resposta, Lily. – A garota cruzou os braços e sorriu.

- Uau! Você mora aqui! – E James não pode não rir daquela reação.

- É como eu estava dizendo. Sobre aquela conversa... – James recomeçou a falar, mas foi abruptamente interrompido por um "o que tem atrás dessa porta?" de uma Lily que parecia inebriada por ter descoberto o lar de James Potter.

- Er... na verdade, é o meu quarto. – James respondeu constrangido.

- Sério? – Lily sorriu. – Posso entrar? – Mas James não teve realmente que responder àquela pergunta. Lily já havia aberto a porta e James a seguiu num misto de apreensão e curiosidade.

**N/A:**

Esse capítulo SE criou sozinho! Não era nada disso que eu tinha planejado para ele, mas de repente, puft!, ele quis ser assim! Eu me diverti! Aliás, a cada capítulo me divirto mais.

Muito obrigada mesmo pelos comentários! Vocês tornam minha semana mais feliz!

SallyRide: hahaha as pessoas estão muito em sintonia com a história. Vocês estão adivinhando – não que James e Lily sejam muitos misteriosos. Obrigada!

Larissa Mayara: June e Evan, obviamente, não vão acabar com James e Lily, mas é engraçado o meio do caminho!

Ritha Black E.C Prongs Potter: matando tempo? Hahaha James sempre foi um mistério para mim, mas na minha cabeça ele sempre fez esse tipo de besteira como ter namoradas que não fossem a Lily. Hahahahaha

Juliana Potter: por coincidência a idéia dessa fic existe exatamente porque eu não fiz uma continuação de magicamente. Uma amiga minha vivia me falando que eu deveria escrever uma fanfic de James e Lily até o fim!

Bruna Nammur: também estou surpresa que não parei no quarto! Hahaha

Renesmee: A Lily é uma incógnita. As vezes eu acho que ela não vai mais agüentar, mas ai, na verdade, sou eu não agüentando mais. Tudo fica confuso novamente.

thay16: esse ditado é muito verdadeiro! Eu também faria essa besteira! Haha

Shofis Potter: Entendo perfeitamente o que significa a faculdade te roubando a vida, mas fico feliz que você continua lendo! Aliás, estou feliz que pessoas estão lendo num geral! Obrigada!

Luana Rubin: Minha Lily é sempre uma caricatura do que eu acho que ela seria. Tenho uma escrita (e fala) exagerda, acho que passa para o papel. Conseqüentemente, minha Lily é sempre muito obcecada por alguma coisa. Haha

Até breve! (Eu espero)

Manza


	10. 09 Colocando os Pingos nos Is

**Capítulo ****9 – Colocando os Pingos nos "Is"**

Lily segurou a respiração por alguns segundos quando entrou no quarto de James Potter. Definitivamente o quarto era maior do que ela estava esperando, ainda que os _posters_ de quadribol na parede deixassem claro que lá não vivia um rei, mas um adolescente de 17 anos com posses além do normal. A cama de James, por exemplo, era enorme para apenas uma pessoa – não que Lily soubesse por que estava reparando na cama de James Potter. De qualquer forma, o que ela definitivamente não esperava encontrar era aquela quantidade de livros. Livros, livros e livros de transfiguração. James era um obcecado pela matéria, e apesar de ela ser fã de poções, ela não esperava que qualquer outra pessoa tivesse desenvolvido qualquer fixação por estudo maior do que a dela.

- Qual é o seu problema com transfiguração? – Lily perguntou num misto de incredulidade e humor. E James riu, verdadeiramente sem graça da observação da garota.

- Para que você não fique tão chocada, eu posso dizer que tenho segundas intenções com a matéria. – James respondeu enigmático.

- E com o que você não tem segundas intenções, James Potter? – Lily rebateu, inconscientemente aproximando-se do garoto.

- Bem, eu posso dizer que não tinha a intenção de te arrastar para o meu quarto para ter uma _conversa._ Essa idéia eu devo a você. – James respondeu malicioso e Lily corou fortemente.

- Er... na verdade, foi uma curiosidade que hum... bem, o que estávamos fazendo mesmo antes disso?

- Hum, antes de você entrar em transe e surtar, acho que você tinha dito que queria falar comigo. – James deu de ombros.

- Certo. – Lily pensou por alguns minutos. – Bem, na verdade, eu queria saber, digo, falar para você...hum. – Lily engasgou. Ela não tinha a menor idéia de como perguntar a James Potter se ele havia acabado de ter uma crise de ciúmes com Evan sem parecer completamente arrogante.

- Evans, você já foi mais articulada do que isso. – James disse brincalhão e a garota cerrou os olhos por um momento antes de inesperadamente atacar James Potter com um empurrão amigável. – E você definitivamente já foi menos agressiva. – James completou, agora rindo alto.

- James, você quer parar de rir da minha cara? – Lily tentou imprimir firmeza na voz e colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Ok, querida Lily, o que você tem a me dizer? – James tentou se recompor e voltou a encarar uma Lily um tanto quanto desnorteada.

Lily não sabia por que, mas o que era para ser uma conversa de grandes reclamações do comportamento de James, estava se tornando uma verdadeira tortura interior combinada com atitudes inexplicáveis. Ela queria perguntar para ele se ele estava com ciúmes, ela queria saber se ele ainda gostava dela, mas, o que ela queria saber não era pronunciável. Então, Lily sorriu, meio sem graça, meio inebriada pela proximidade de James, e sem o menor controle do que fazia ela perguntou:

- Você gosta dela, certo?

- O que? – James definitivamente não estava esperando por aquilo.

- June. Você gosta dela?

- Lily, eu não estou entendo o porque disso agora. – Lily molhou os lábios com a língua, e podia sentir o coração acelerar a cada palavra.

- Porque, James Potter, nós podemos não ter tido uma das melhores convivências já narradas na história de Hogwarts, mas esse ano, sei lah, talvez porque você tenha virado monitor chefe, eu me preocupo com você. É isso. – Lily tentou imprimir uma falsa naturalidade em sua fala e não encarou James nos olhos.

- Você se preocupa comigo? – James parecia verdadeiramente chocado. Talvez porque Lily Evans não estivesse fazendo o menor sentido. Talvez porque a mesma garota que até pouco tempo atrás o xingava, agora falava que se preocupava com ele. Talvez porque, enquanto ela falava, seu corpo se dirigia naturalmente para mais perto de Lily, e agora ele tinha que lidar com o intoxicante fato de estar a menos de 10 centímetros dela. Talvez porque, por mais absurdo que pudesse parecer, James tinha a impressão de que Lily Evans estava se sentindo tão transtornada quanto ele com aquela proximidade.

- Bem, sim. Você é uma pessoa relativamente decente. – Lily tentou responder com humor, mas apesar de James ter sorrido com a resposta, ambos sentiam uma tensão que preechia cada molécula do ar.

- Lily...

- Hum?

- Você tem certeza que é só isso? – Lily engoliu em seco. _Ela tinha certeza? _Para ser honesta, ela tinha que reconhecer que há mais de um mês ela não tinha certeza de nada.

- Sim. – Lily sorriu e tentou, sem sucesso, se afastar de James enquanto ele ainda a encarava.

- Certo. Então, bem, acho que a única coisa que eu tenho a dizer é que eu gosto dela. June é uma garota legal. – Lily sorriu fracamente e teve certeza que conseguiu sentir o fundo do seu estômago tocar o chão com aquelas palavras. E, por mais que ela não quisesse, ela tinha que concordar com Marlene que aquilo, seja lá o que aquilo fosse, não era uma _leve _queda. Não existia nada de leve naquilo, e Lily, para o seu desespero, sentiu a ponta de seus olhos formigar.

- Bem... – Lily tossiu para conseguir voltar a falar. – Acho que podemos voltar para o salão comunal.

- Evans. – James a segurou pela mão, antes que ela começasse a andar. – E você gosta dele?

- Quem? – Lily franziu a testa em completa confusão.

- Evan.

- Oh, James, eu não estive, estou ou estarei com o Evan. Ele é um membro da Ordem, afinal!

- Eu sou um membro da Ordem! – James respondeu brincalhão, claramente querendo mudar o clima que havia se instaurado.

- E, até onde eu me lembro, eu não estou com você também.

- Sirius está na Ordem!

- Você só pode estar brincando, certo? – Lily respondeu já muito mais descontraída e James riu.

- Eu só pensei que, se você estivesse com Evan, que é um membro da Ordem, eu, como membro da Ordem, tivesse alguma chance algum dia. – James falou ainda brincando, apesar de certa timidez, e Lily sorriu.

- James Potter, você está dando em cima de mim? Eu devo te lembrar que você tem uma namorada e, há dois muito atrás, você disse que gostava dela? – Lily acompanhou o tom de humor de James, definitivamente bastante chocada com o fato de que os dois conseguiam ir de um momento de extrema tensão para antigas e infindáveis relações de provocação.

- Nah, era só para não perder o costume. – James adiantou-se para a porta do quarto e finalmente percebeu a figura de Sirius Black, que, aparentemente, havia presenciado boa para do diálogo entre Lily e James, ou ao menos era o que o sorriso do garoto denunciava.

- Vocês tem noção de que vocês são extremamente problemáticos, certo? – Sirius disse rindo.

- Sirius, você certamente não tem nenhuma noção sobre si mesmo para falar uma coisas dessas. – Lily respondeu brincando e James apenas deu um empurrão no amigo para que os três pudessem se dirigir até a sala de estar novamente. – O que você está fazendo aqui, afinal?

- Procurando vocês. Dumbledore pensou que vocês estivessem presos num buraco negro e sendo aterrorizados por um bicho papão. É claro que eu falei para ele que eu achava que vocês estavam simplesmente se agarrando no quarto de James, o que, até onde eu vi, está mais próximo da verdade. – O grifinório respondeu sorrindo.

- Sirius! – Lily o censurou e James simplesmente balançou a cabeça, rindo do comentário do amigo.

Os três setimoanistas entraram na sala em que vários outros membros da ordem os esperavam e Lily não pode não corar por ter feito tantas pessoas esperarem.

A garota não entendeu boa parte da reunião, vários membros da ordem estavam reportando missões realizadas, e recebendo novas ordens de Dumbledore, e, então, ela limitou-se a esperar por um contexto em que ela entenderia um pouco mais do que estava sendo dito. Inexperadamente, entretanto, a reunião parecia ter acabado e tudo o que Lily conseguiu pensar foi que ela não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer estando na Ordem. De fato, a garota deve ter feito uma cara de enorme confusão, porque Evan riu ao se dirigir a ela e aproximou-se do seu ouvido para sussurar um "Não se preocupe, monitora chefe, eu também não entendi nada na minha primeira reunião...".

- Obrigada... – Lily respondeu. – Eu estava começando a me sentir muito deslocada.

- Sem problemas. De qualquer forma, acho que Dumbledore deixou para mim a parte de Hogwarts.

- Parte de Hogwarts? – Lily pergunto, sinceramente não querendo parecer mais perdida do que estava.

- Ele tem uma espécie de missão para vocês. Eu devo aparecer por lá na próxima semana. – Evan disse enigmático e Lily resolveu que era melhor simplesmente assentir antes que ela entrasse em desespero e perguntasse para Dumbledore se ele tinha a menor idéia do que estava fazendo quando a chamou para participar da Ordem. Dumbledore nunca foi muito normal, ele fez James Potter monitor chefe, afinal!

- Monitora... – Evan a chamou, antes que ela se juntasse aos amigos para voltar por chave de portal para Hogwarts. – Na semana que vem, você gostaria de ir comigo a Hogsmead? – Evan perguntou simplesmente, e colocou a mão nos bolsos, estampando uma confiança verdadeiramente irresistível.

Lily o encarou por alguns segundos, definitivamente chocada por ter sido convidada para sair por Evan. Ele era da Ordem, afinal! E ela não tinha a menor idéia do que responder. Lily olhou para os amigos, todos já posicionados ao redor do guarda chuva que os trouxe para a casa de James, que a olhava fixamente enquanto Evan esperava uma resposta.

- Claro. – Lily respondeu e a última coisa que ela escutou antes de tocar o guarda chuva foi a voz de James: "Nunca iria sair com Evan, hu?".

**N/A:**

Esse capítulo também não era assim. Eles estão surgindo por brotamento! hahahaha

Muito obrigada mesmo pelos comentários!

Larissa Mayara: Coloquei mais um "hu". Eu também gosto do Evan. E, acredite,nem eu sei o que vai acontecer depois.

Lilian Evans love James Potter: Ai que lindo! Muito obrigada!

AnneSL: Eu não tenho idéééia do que seria me reconhecer, mas é lindo saber que eu tenho um estilo! Obrigada!

Bruna Nammur: Supreendetemente eu estou conseguindo manter uma regularidade. Obrigada!

thay16: Eu também achei a Lily atrevida, mas eu achei ótimo. Hahaha. Talvez sejam as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Talvez até mais do que isso.

Shofis Potter: O quarto do Jamesé certamente um local que eu queria para mim! Obrigada!

Isa Potter: Isaaa, que bom contribuir com a sua leitura ai no outro hemisfério. Obrigadaaaa!

Ritha Black E.C Prongs Potter: Ai eu tambééém! Obrigada!

Allana: Obrigadíssima. Uma das melhores? Uau!

Até breve! (Eu espero)

Manza

**Ps: O deu um erro estranho e eu tive que republicar o capítulo, mas nada mudou. Ele continua igualzinho ai.**

**Ps2: Eu já quase terminei o próximo.**


	11. 10 Encontro ou Reunião de Negócios

**Capítulo ****10 – Encontro ou Reunião de Negócios**

A semana seguinte de Lily foi marcada por um nada de James ou de Evan, de modo que a garota começou a se perguntar se realmente ele havia a chamado para sair ou ela estava tão doentiamente querendo abrandar aqueles sentimentos inexplicáveis por James, que tinha escutado aquele convite. Entretanto, quando Lily já estava quase se conformando com a idéia de que tinha ficado louca, ela foi recepcionada num café da manhã com uma coruja altiva que trazia em sua pata um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho.

_Monitora, _

_Desculpe não ter me comunicado antes. Existiam pendências a serem resolvidas. Podemos nos encontrar naquela torre no sábado de manhã para irmos a Hogsmead? Perguntei a Dumbledore e ele não vê problemas em você me acompanhar para conversarmos sobre a Ordem._

_Evan._

Longe de elucidar qualquer coisa, aquela carta serviu apenas para deixar Lily ainda mais confusa. Afinal, aquilo seria um encontro ou uma reunião de negócios? Lily definitivamente sentiu o impulso de enterrar sua cara na mesa do café da manhã e não pensar no assunto, mas qualquer reação de sua parte foi refreada pela voz de James, que aparentemente havia acabado de se juntar a ela no café da manhã, acompanhado, ainda, por Sirius, Mary, Marlene, Remus e Pedro.

- Carta do seu namorado?

- Ele não é meu namorado, Potter. – Lily respondeu mal humorada. Tudo que ela não precisava era de mais alguém para confundir a relação.

- Más notícias? – James perguntou, e Lily pode sentir o sarcasmo envolvendo aquele questionamento de James. A garota sorriu em resposta e disse um tanto quanto exageradamente feliz:

- Não. Nós vamos sair. Esse sábado.

- E Dumbledore deu autorização para você ir a Hogsmead?

- Sim.

- Hum. – James respondeu simplesmente, e voltou toda a sua atenção para o seu prato.

- Então você vai sair mesmo com o Evan? – Marlene perguntou, e a verdade é que Lily sabia aonde a garota queria chegar. Mas o fato era: Lily estava cansada de simplesmente sofrer com a constatação de sua leve queda por James-que-agora-tinha-uma-namorada.

- Ele parece legal. – Lily respondeu e deu de ombros.

- É verdade. – Mary respondeu, e sorriu para Lily, ainda que fosse nítido perceber que aquilo não era tudo o que a amiga pensava.

- O que?

- Bem, Evans, - Sirius interrompeu. – o que todo mundo está pensando é: ele é da Ordem e ele é uns três anos mais velho do que você, no mínimo.

- E? Vocês são da Ordem, por exemplo! E você não quer realmente que eu comente a respeito da idade, quer?

- Mas nós somos estudantes como você, grifinórios, de Hogwarts, e você não resolveu sair com nenhum de nós, ainda que James tenha tentado exaustivamente – temos que dizer. – Sirius disse imprimindo algum humor em sua fala, mas a garota cerrou os olhos para aquele comentário.

- Eu sinceramente não vejo qual é a grande inconveniência. Eu vou tentar descobrir um pouco mais sobre esse suposto problema no sábado, _no meu encontro_. Se vocês me dão licença... – Lily levantou-se quase que arrependida de ter perdido a paciência com os amigos, e dirigiu-se a saída do salão principal.

A garota passou boa parte do dia andando sem muita direção pelo castelo. No final da tarde, ela entrou no salão principal decidida a pedir desculpas para as amigas, mas tudo que encontrou foi um Remus Lupin estudando concentradamente algum livro. Lily sentou-se ao se lado e sorriu timidamente quando o maroto voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Você sabe me dizer aonde estão Mary e Marlene?

- Foram ver o treino de quadribol, o primeiro jogo está chegando... James está ficando um pouco obcecado com isso.

- Oh... – Lily disse um pouco decepcionada e mirou a lareira do salão comunal.

- Você sabe, elas só estavam preocupadas com você.

- Eu sei. Eu, na verdade, estava pensando em me desculpar.

- Marlene disse algo como achar que você sairia com Evan pelos motivos errados. – Lily sorriu para o garoto e meneou a cabeça.

- Bem, ela não está totalmente errada sobre isso. Mas esses motivos são o suficiente para mim no momento.

- Hum, que _mistério_. – Remus acompanhou o tom de Lily.

- Olhar quem fala. – E Lily riu, recostando-se na poltrona em que havia se sentado e imprimindo um sorriso verdadeiramente maroto.

- O que você quer dizer? – Remus, por outro lado, pareceu ter gelado uns bons graus.

- Remus... – O sorriso da monitora continuou brincando em seus lábios. – Você _sabe _o que eu quero dizer.

Mas se o garoto queria contestar aquela frase, ele não teve tempo. James, Sirius e um bom número de grifinórios entraram no salão principal com um enorme barulho de quem estava com os níveis de adrenalina em alta. Os garotos sentaram-se perto de Remus e Lily com uma verdadeira poluição sonora, e, enquanto Lily se aproximava das amigas para se desculpar pelo surto da café da manhã, ela pode escutar James relatando com entusiasmo o sucesso de uma jogada ensaiada.

Por mais absurdo que pudesse parecer, a garota não conseguiu tirar os olhos do capitão do time enquanto conversava com Marlene e Mary, ou pelo menos até June se aproximar do namorado com um beijo nada tímido. Lily, então, respirou fundo e finalmente voltou sua integral atenção para as amigas, não tendo aquela reação passado desapercebida por Marlene e Mary.

- Lily, você tem que falar para ele! – Marlene disse rapidamente.

- O que?

- Você sabe o que! – Mary completou.

- Ele tem uma _namorada_!

- Ele gosta de você, Lily. Você está sendo teimosa.

- Talvez eu esteja. Mas isso não faz realmente a menor diferença quando ele simplesmente está _comprometido! _– Lily disse séria e levantou-se, dirigindo-se às escadas que davam acesso ao dormitório feminino. O que se seguiu a isso a garota realmente não esperava. Ela sentiu uma mão quente a segurar pelo pulso, forçando-a a se virar para encarar um James Potter com uma expressão inusitadamente séria.

- Você está bem, Evans? – E se ela achou estranha aquela mini cena que havia se instalado no meio do salão comunal, a resposta que escapou dos lábios de Lily foi ainda mais inesperada.

- Não, Potter. Mas, hum, eu vou dormir. – O garoto assentiu e relutantemente largou o braço de Lily, ainda que ela tenha notado o olha fixo de June em cada movimento de James. Lily sorriu timidamente, tentando aliviar _aquilo _que havia tomado conta do seu espírito.

A garota finalmente subiu para o dormitório seriamente pensando em qual era o desconforto que havia dominado o seu espírito nas últimas horas. Ela mesma estava abismada com a falta de tato que estava demonstrando com qualquer tipo de assunto. Era assustador! E igualmente terrível era aquela constatação de Marlene de que ela estaria saindo com Evan pelos motivos errados. E, em algum lugar dentro de si, ela simplesmente sabia que aquilo era verdade. Lily respirou fundo e se enterrou no travesseiro, esperando o sono chegar para poder acordar para um sábado que ela esperava ser muito melhor do que aquela sexta.

(...)

Lily se dirigiu para a torre de astronomia naquela manhã mais ansiosa do que achava que ficaria. A garota havia colocado uma roupa trouxa simples para aquele meio encontro, meio reunião de negócios, e havia tentado sair da grifinória sem ser notada. Mas como se estivesse esperando por isso, Potter estava sozinho sentado na poltrona do salão comunal e não conseguiu deixar de escapar um "Bela roupa. Ele vai gostar, Evans", ainda que Lily não visse nada demais em uma calça jeans com uma blusa branca. Lily respondeu àquilo com uma risada e não pode deixar de notar como o tom de James era quase indiferente. Mas a garota não se permitiu se abalar. Lily caminhou até a torre com Evan em mente, e quando chegou, e encontrou-o simplesmente radiante naquela manhã de sábado, ela não pode deixar de ficar animada com seja lá o que fosse acontecer.

- Monitora chefe. – Evan sorriu e ofereceu-lhe o braço, segurando aquele velho e conhecido guarda-chuva.

- Você definitivamente não tem muita imaginação para chaves de portal. – Lily disse brincalhona.

- Eu me apeguei ao guarda-chuva. – O garoto respondeu rapidamente e sorriu encantadoramente para uma Lily Evans cada vez mais inebriada.

- Nós vamos?

- Certamente.

- Aonde exatamente?

- Bem, não é como se você já não conhecesse a minha falta de criatividade. Eu estava pensando algo tradicional como o três vassouras. – Lily riu e assentiu brevemente.

Os dois viajaram por chave de portal até o tradicional bar do vilarejo bruxo de Hogsmead e Lily logo foi recepcionada por um ambiente acolhedor, pelo menos em termos de temperatura, que estava muito mais aceitável do que o vento frio que já começava a comparecer aos ares da região.

- Monitora. – Lily viu-se convidada a sentar-se por Evan, e logo em seguida ele apareceu com dois copos de cerveja amanteigada. – O que você me diz de começarmos com a parte chata?

- E por isso você quer dizer a missão da Ordem para Hogwarts? – Lily disse e bebeu um gole da cerveja.

- Exatamente.

- Bem, então pelo menos isso não é _só _uma reunião de negócios... – Lily disse com um sorriso.

- É claro que não, monitora. – Evan respondeu com a mesma malícia.

- Diga.

- Eu não sei se esse é um assunto confortável ou não para você, mas Dumbledore me contou que você costumava ser amiga de Severus Snape. – Lily simplesmente assentiu. – Bem, a Ordem desconfia de que ele, e alguns outros alunos do castelo estejam, digamos assim, se envolvendo antes do que o esperado com Você-Sabe-Quem.

- Snape? – Lily perguntou, e não pode conter a decepção.

- Sim. – Evan confirmou, sério. – O que Dumbledore pensou foi de tentar, não interferir, porque isso poderia ser perigoso, mas quem sabe monitorar os passos desses alunos, tentando descobrir até que ponto exatamente eles estariam envolvidos.

- Você quer dizer, tentar voltar a falar com ele? – Lily perguntou, agora totalmente arredia à idéia.

- Não. Eles desconfiariam, certamente. Eu quero dizer, espionagem, no sentido mais puro e simples da palavra. A Ordem sabe que não é exatamente uma tarefa fácil, mas você e James tem, digamos assim, privilégios de monitores chefes, e quem sabe vocês poderiam executar melhor essa tarefa. – Evan finalizou e Lily ponderou por alguns minutos.

- Ok. Eu faria isso e não tenho dúvidas de que James e os outros também ajudariam. – Evan sorriu.

- Eu vejo que a grifinória continua a mesma.

- Você freqüentou Hogwarts?

- Sim. Há alguns anos atrás. – Evan respondeu brincalhão.

- Esperemos que não há mais de dez anos atrás! – Lily disse e riu.

- Eu estou aparentando tudo isso? Esse trabalho na Ordem está realmente me desgastando. – Evan respondeu com um drama divertido.

- Nah, eu acho que você está ótimo. – Lily respondeu e só depois de alguns segundos sentiu o constrangimento subir até seu rosto.

- Isso é perfeito, porque eu também acho que você está ótima. – Evan disse e, inusitadamente, aproximou-se de Lily, estudando o olhar da garota por alguns minutos.

Nos momentos que se seguiram a isto, diversas coisas absolutamente inesperadas aconteceram. Evan aproximou-se ainda mais de Lily e a beijou. Lily definitivamente retribuiu o beijo. O beijo decididamente poderia ser comparado a um dos beijos que Lily tanto criticava de James e June. E, a primeira pessoa que Lily viu quando saiu daquele beijo inexplicável, parada no três vassouras, em frente à sua mesa, foi James Potter.

**N/A:**

Muito obrigada pelos comentários! Eu não tenho que dizer que amo cada um deles, tenho?

E já que estamos numa nota da autora e eu posso ficar tagarelando, eu queria fazer uma indicação (dica de música da Manza hahaha). Considerando que está história está cheia de ciúmes por todos os lados, eu acho que tem uma música que, digamos assim, "descarrega" bem esse sentimento. Quem ainda não escutou, vá no youtube e procure por Darren Criss (sim, é o cara do Glee), Jealousy. Para quem não sabe, o querido Darren Criss, antes do Glee, fez o A Very Potter Musical, musical de Harry Potter feito por fãs. E quem não viu AVPM, POR FAVOR, vejam!

Jaque Pallisser: Você também tem problemas com advérbios? Eu abuso deles! Hahahaha...

Bianca: Continue lendo! Obrigada!

thay16: eu não sei quem tem mais ciúmes de quem! haha

SallyRide: As atitudes do James quanto ao encontro ainda estão misteriosas, mas eu espero clarear no próximo!

Larissa Mayara: Eu também acho sexy! Hahahahaha E pelo menos alguém começou a beijar alguém nessa história!

Beijos

Manza


	12. 11 De tipos de fogos

**Capítulo ****11 – De tipos de fogos**

Lily parou de se movimentar quase que imediatamente. Seus lábios ficaram rígidos e ela achou, sinceramente, que eles tinham ficado gelados com a visão de um James Potter de braços cruzados os observando. Evan, obviamente, notou essa reação, abriu os seus olhos e encarou a menina com dúvida. Lily não conseguiu muito, mas foi capaz de indicar a presença de James Potter com a cabeça. Nessa altura o garoto já havia se aproximado da mesa, descruzados os braços para, previsivelmente, passar a mão em seus cabelos, e surpreendentemente, esticar a outra para cumprimentar Evan.

- Evan, certo? - James disse num tom prático e frio que Lily não se lembrava de ter escutado antes. - Me desculpe..._interromper_, mas eu vou precisar roubar Evans de você. - O monitor chefe falou e Lily podia jurar que viu um sorriso maroto querer escapar dos lábios do garoto quando ele disse isso. Lily, por sua vez, conseguiu transformar a sua falta de reação num olhar completamente confuso.

- Potter, certo? - Evan respondeu, e cumprimentou James com um aperto de mãos tenso. - Posso perguntar por quê?

- Assuntos de Hogwarts. Dumbledore me mandou.

- Dumbledore? - Evan ergueu uma sobrancelha em legítima desconfiança.

- Exato. - James respondeu, colocou as mãos no bolso e estufou o peito de maneira confiante.

- Lily? - Evan se voltou para a menina, que desde que aquela cena havia se instalado, não havia sido incluída na estranha conversa. Para falar a verdade, Lily agradecia isso, considerando o quanto desnorteada ainda se sentia. Quer dizer, James Potter aparece no meio de um encontro dela, a vê beijando outro cara, e simplesmente se comporta como se ela não existisse. Lily não sabia se ficava deprimida ou simplesmente continuava em choque. - Eu vou te escrever, ok? - Lily assentiu e até conseguiu um meio sorriso. Quase que imediatamente Evan levantou-se e dirigiu-se para a saída do três vassouras, e como que seguindo aquele comportamento, Lily fez o mesmo, acompanhada por James.

- Bem, então até mais, Evan. - Isso foi tudo o que Lily conseguiu fazer com Potter rigidamente parado ao seu lado. Evan respondeu com um aceno de cabeça e desaparatou.

Como se toda a tensão que estava no ar tivesse se desfeito, Lily e, inesperadamente, James, soltaram o ar que estavam segurando há alguns segundos, e Lily não pôde evitar lançar um olhar desconfiado para James Potter.

- Bem, Potter. Vamos? - Lily disse e deu dois passos na direção do caminho que levava a Hogwarts. James, por sua vez, continuou parado, e quando a garota se virou e o olhou como quem diz "Você não vem?", James meneou a cabeça e soltou um "Hum...". - Hum? - Lily perguntou, sua voz se tornando perigosamente aguda.

- Tecnicamente, Dumbledore não está, digamos assim, avisado da minha presença em Hogsmead. É claro que eu vim pelo bem do Hogwarts, mas, bem, ele ainda não sabe disso. Então, teoricamente, eu teria que voltar pelo mesmo caminho que vim.

Quando James acabou de falar Lily não sabia qual pergunta gostaria de deixar escapar dos seus lábios primeiro. "Tecnicamente Dumbledore nunca o mandou vir?", "O que você quer dizer com bem de Hogwarts?", "Qual exatamente é o caminho que você fez para chegar até aqui?", "O que, afinal, você está fazendo aqui, James Potter?". Lily abriu e fechou a boca muitas vezes antes de simplesmente se decidir por um "O QUE?".

- Bem, Lily, não fique brava, mas eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Quer dizer, era muito óbvio que o que você estava fazendo era uma besteira. Você é a monitora chefe de Hogwarts e ele é da Ordem, afinal. - James começou a responder, nitidamente dando alguns passos para trás enquanto falava. Lily, entretanto, não tinha palavras para aquilo, então ela começou a ficar cada vez mais vermelha, dirigindo-se ameaçadoramente para mais perto de James.

- Eu. Não. Acredito. Nisso. Eu-não-acredito! Você me seguiu propositalmente para arruinar o meu encontro!

- Não. - James a interrompeu. - Eu só vim a acompanhar para que você não fizesse nada..._perigoso_. E, bem, eu só me revelei quando você resolveu que era apropriado se agarrar com o ...eu preciso dizer? - Lily responderia, mas faíscas inesperadas começaram a pipocar ao redor de James Potter e tudo que ela conseguiu foi observar enquanto o garoto pulava e falava "Lily, você quer parar com isso? Au, Lily, isso..au...machuca! Lily? LILY?"

- É involuntário, Potter. - Lily respondeu, duvidando que realmente fosse. - Eu não posso fazer nada.

- Então, você - AU! - pode ficar mais calma? Nós conversamos...AU, LILY!

Lily fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Depois de algumas inspiradas as faíscas haviam diminuído, e um minuto depois elas tinham acabado. James Potter respirou, aliviado, e bateu na sua capa para acabar com alguns pequenos incêndios que ainda o consumiam.

- Você pretendia me explodir ou alguma coisa do tipo, Evans? - James perguntou, e quando viu Lily cerrar os olhos em resposta, logo acrescentou um "Ok. Começo errado.".

- O que você acha que está fazendo, Potter? Sinceramente, com quem eu saio ou com quem eu deixo de sair não é da sua conta!

- Evans, você é uma garota muito inteligente para insistir numa besteira como o Evan! - James respondeu, tentando se controlar. - Além do mais, você não está brava comigo porque eu teoricamente destruí o seu perfeito encontro com o Evan. Você está brava comigo porque as coisas saíram completamente fora do seu controle e você nem ao menos consegue descobrir como ou porque eu estou aqui! - James disse, agora um pouco irritado.

- Não me faça voltar a fazer faíscas em você, Potter! - Lily disse e respirou fundo. - E como e porque você está aqui, afinal?

- Bem, você prefere o como ou o porquê antes?

- Como você chegou a Hogsmead sem que Dumbledore o autorizasse a sair, Potter? - Lily perguntou.

- Não podemos começar com o porquê? Eu sinceramente gostaria de deixar o como para depois... - James respondeu e tentou imprimir um olhar inocente.

- Como, Potter? - Lily disse friamente.

- Ok. - James respondeu um pouco exasperado. - Digamos que eu conheço uma passagem secreta que liga o nosso querido castelo a este vilarejo. E sim, é tudo o que eu vou dizer a respeito.

- Dumbledore conhece essa passagem? - Lily perguntou, nitidamente preocupada.

- Eu acredito que sim. - James respondeu e viu a expressão de Lily se suavizar. - Pode ser que ele não saiba que ela é, hum, constantemente usada, mas eu creio que ele sabe que ela existe, ele que a construiu, afinal! - James sorriu, verdadeiramente achando graça da surpresa com que Lily encarou aquela revelação.

- Constantemente? Você tem uma família escondida em Hogsmead ou alguma coisa do tipo? O que você vem fazer aqui _constantemente_? - Lily perguntou quando saiu da confusão que havia recaído sobre ela.

- Bem, família é um conceito interessante. - James ponderou, e quando Lily pareceu quase entrar em pânico com aquela resposta, ele acrescentou: "Evans, não é isso o que você está pensando! Eu não tenho cinco filhos perambulando por Hogsmead. Por favor, qual o conceito que você tem de mim?".

- Honestamente? - A garota respondeu com um sorriso malicioso. - Um dos piores possíveis.

- Muito engraçado, Lily. - James respondeu um tanto quando emburrado. - Mas acho que é melhor do que se fosse o extremo oposto.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - Lily perguntou, desconfiada.

- Antes _vivo_ do que completamente santo, não? - James respondeu e sorriu marotamente.

- E com isso você quer dizer que eu sou completamente santa? - Lily induziu irritadamente.

- Digamos que você tem, nos últimos seis anos e pouco, demonstrado pouca inclinação para a aventura. - James disse e meneou a cabeça. Lily segurou a respiração enquanto pensamentos irados passavam pela sua cabeça. Ela simplesmente não via a necessidade de quebrar todas as regras da escola como Potter, e isso era tão absurdo assim? Lily sentiu a preocupação nos olhos de Potter crescer a cada segundo que ela permanecia em silêncio. E, subitamente, ela teve uma idéia absurda, mas que ela decidiu que faria. Afinal, ela já estava em Hogsmead mesmo, e nada satisfeita, diga-se de passagem.

- Ok. Você está dizendo que eu não gosto de aventuras, certo? Então, lide com isso, James Potter! - Lily disse, segurou o pulso do garoto e o guiou para dentro de um bar no vilarejo de Hosmead, o Hog's Head.

James não pôde deixar de soltar uma risada quando Lily o puxou para dentro _daquele bar. _Afinal, o Hog's Head era tudo, menos apropriado para menores de idade.

- O que, Evans? O que exatamente você acha que vai fazer aqui? – James disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha desafiadoramente. – Vamos, Evans, você não precisa me provar nada, eu sei o quanto..._explosiva _você pode ser. – James terminou de falar, nitidamente fazendo referência ao pequeno incêndio a que havia sido submetido momentos atrás.

- O que? Com medo, Potter? – Lily perguntou e James revirou os olhos.

- Ótimo. Se você quer isso! – James se desvencilhou da garota e foi até o bar, para o desespero de Lily ele fez exatamente aquilo que ela tinha em mente, mas ainda estava reunindo forças para fazer, ou seja, voltou com duas rodadas de _firewhisky _e avisou para o nada simpático garçom simplesmente continuar fazendo com que eles chegassem na mesa dos monitores chefes de Hogwarts. Aquilo, certamente, seria um orgulho para a escola (ou pelo menos para parte dela)!

- Bem, Lily, você chamou para o desafio. Acho justo que comece o jogo, então. – James sorriu maliciosamente e a garota cerrou os olhos, interiormente esperando que isso fizesse com que ela sentisse menos a bebida descendo rapidamente até seu estômago. Um copo depois, Lily não pôde deixar de soltar uma careta. Mas se ela estava achando ruim, era tarde, porque Potter já havia a igualado, e outros dois copos já se encontravam na frente dos grifinórios.

- Ok. Vamos parar com essa besteira agora e simplesmente voltar para o castelo? – James falou como quem conversa com uma criança de cinco anos de idade.

- E você vai me mostrar a sua passagem secreta? – Lily respondeu, e James não pôde deixar de ficar chocado como um copo de _firewhisky _já havia começado a afetar a garota. Potter sorriu e virou outro copo da bebida.

- A melhor parte é...você não tem a menor idéia do que está fazendo! – Lily sorriu.

- Você faz isso o tempo todo. Então, eu estou imaginando, não deve ser assim tão difícil. – E tudo o que se viu, a seguir, foi mais uma nova de rodada de bebidas encher a mesa dos grifinórios.

- Bem, considerando que você já está levemente bêbada, eu tenho o que perguntar. O que você pretende fazer a respeito do Snape, Evans? – E Lily tinha que confessar, ela esperaria qualquer tipo de questão, menos aquela.

- Você é um péssimo espião, Potter! – Lily respondeu, e definitivamente teve certeza de que Potter estava certo quanto o "levemente bêbada".

- Eu nunca quis exatamente me esconder Evans, eu só estava tentando manter as coisas _sob controle_.

- E você tem a audácia de me dizer que eu tenho problemas com controle!

- Você tem... – James ponderou. – Eu nunca disse que _eu_ não tinha. – A garoto ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos, e finalmente pensou sobre Snape. Respirou fundo, e resolveu virar mais um copo de bebida antes de começar a responder aquela pergunta.

- Eu estava pensando em pedir a ajuda de Mary sobre ele. Eu acho melhor não me envolver _diretamente_. Posso ficar na monitoração de qualquer outro? – Lily perguntou para James, e por mais que o assunto fosse sério, James não pôde deixar de sorrir com aqueles olhos verdes o encarando como quem pede para o pai para ficar com o bichinho de estimação.

- Lily, você é muito inteligente para que eu te diga o que você pode fazer e o que é certo. – James respondeu, e Lily começou a se perguntar se ao invés de bebida o garçom estava servindo água para James, porque ele definitivamente não parecia etilicamente alterado.

- Eu achei que você odiasse ele... – Lily respondeu um tanto quanto mau humorada diante de tanta maturidade da parte de James Potter no meio de um jogo de bebidas.

- Eu odeio. Mas por alguma razão, você era amiga dela. E eu sei, até porque eu devo ser parcialmente responsável, que não foi fácil para você se afastar de Sanpe. – James disse e tomou mais um copo da sua bebida. Lily o olhou, observando os olhos castanhos do menino a fitarem de maneira inusitada, e, apesar de ter tentado, ela não conseguiu não sentir o arrepio na espinha que tomou conta dela. Lily respirou fundo, e novamente viu que mais um copo havia chegado para cada um dos monitores chefes.

- Eu nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso, mas você está certo...sobre o Snape. – Lily falou e sorriu. – De qualquer forma, eu não quero mais falar sobre isso. E considerando que eu estou praticamente bêbada e você parece absolutamente normal, eu acho que você deveria virar dois copos na próxima rodada.

- Você ainda não está tão bêbada assim. – James respondeu.

- Como você sabe?

- Porque você ainda está dizendo que você está bêbada. Eu vou começar a ficar preocupado quando você começar a dizer que se sente perfeitamente normal. – Lily meneou a cabeça para aquilo. – Mas... – James voltou a falar. – Por você ter respondido honestamente sobre o Snape, eu tomo dois copos nessa rodada. – James falou e virou dois copos antes que Lily pudesse perceber.

- Você é um verdadeiro cavalheiro sob o efeito do álcool!

- Ou você simplesmente me enxerga melhor quando não está sóbria, Lily!

- Muito engraçado.

- Eu costumo ser. – Lily cerrou os olhos, mas sorriu quando James resolveu que para completar aquela frase seria apropriado passar a mão exibidamente pelo cabelo e começar a se equilibrar nos pés de trás da cadeira!

- Você vai cair, Potter!

- Apenas se você resolver pular em cima de mim e me agarrar loucamente! – James disse, finalmente sentindo algum efeito do álcool em suas veias.

- Eu retiro o que disse sobre você ser um cavalheiro quando bêbado!

- E eu estou começando a achar que é a sua vez de virar dois copos! – James sorriu desafiadoramente, e para o horror de si mesma, ela fez exatamente aquilo. E a garota nem sabia de onde aquele segundo copo havia saído.

A verdade é que Lily se arrependeu absurdamente daquela atitude, mas agora o líquido provavelmente já estava em seu intestino, e tudo o que ela podia fazer era se sentir inebriada e observar James Potter em ondas.

- Por. Merlin. – Lily disse e respirou fundo. – James... – A garota disse, sorrindo furtivamente. – Eu acabei de me lembrar que nunca perguntei por que você veio até Hogsmead, fora o óbvio fato de querer estragar o meu encontro. – Lily o olhou, inquisitiva.

- Bem... - James respondeu. – Ai está a sua razão. – E Lily sentiu sua face queimar, mas dessa vez foi de timidez. Seu sangue subiu até seu rosto de uma maneira absolutamente desconfortante, e ela teria enterrado sua cara em mais um copo de bebida se o nada simpático garçom não tivesse estacionado suas grandes botinas ao lado da mesa dos grifinórios.

- Chega por hoje, hu? – O garçom os intimou e lançou um olhar significativo para James.

- Aberforth. – Potter assentiu, pagou o garçom e puxou Lily pela mão, conduzindo-os para o vento gelado que agora tomava conta dos ares de Hogsmead.

- Eu me sinto ótima! – Lily disse, abrindo os braços para recepcionar uma rajada particularmente violenta de ar. James não conseguiu não rir.

- Era essa a parte que eu temia!

- Isso quer dizer que eu já estou propriamente bêbada?

- Definitivamente eu diria que sim. – James sorriu e aproximou-se de Lily, procurando alguma forma de a ajudar a se segurar sem que ela entrasse em um surto nervoso achando que ele iria a agarrar. Mas para a surpresa do garoto, Lily pareceu bastante confortável com a idéia de apoiar as suas mãos nos ombros de James e sorriu quando o encarou.

- E agora, Potter? Aventureira ou não? – Lily disse, observando quando Potter crescia em desconforto com aquela pergunta.

- Lily, você não precisa ser nada...porque...é por isso que eu sempre gostei de você, não importa aonde, com quem, como você está, você simplesmente é..._verdadeira_. Você tem idéia de o quanto é difícil encontrar isso? – James disse, e ainda que levemente bêbado, Lily pôde sentir uma timidez incomum na voz do maroto. Os olhos de James Potter titubearam, e Lily pôde sentir que ele iria se afastar dela a qualquer minuto. E a realidade era, a garota não estava nem próxima de achar que poderia se segurar em suas próprias pernas sem perder o equilíbrio, muito menos depois daquela frase.

E, então, Lily fez o impensável, ela se equilibrou nas pontas dos pés, passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de James Potter, e o beijou. Bem, ali, no meio da rua, em Hogsmead.

**N/A:**

Vocês não tem idéia de como é improvável eu ter conseguido escrever um capítulo essa semana. Eu sinceramente achei que teria que deixar para uma data futura e indefinida. Meu trabalho está me matando, além de essa semana ter sido marcada por uma monstruosa TPM (e, confiem em mim, vocês não queriam um capítulo comigo em TPM). Mas, então, subitamente, esse capítulo me veio como água. Eu, sinceramente, tenho que dizer que me diverti horrores escrevendo ele. Drunk Lily simplesmente é amor.

: Obrigadaaaa! Eu farei o possível, prometo. ;-)

Larissa Mayara: Eu fiquei imaginando o que você vai falar com a Lily desse capítulo!

Ritha Black E.C Prongs Potter: Homens… hahaha

Luana Rubin: Não tem problema! O importante é que você esteja gostando! Obrigada pelo comentário, de qualquer forma!

M. Alice Lovegood: Obrigada! Eu também estou me torturando para ver o que o James vai fazer agora!

Juliana Potter: Sorry. Eu acho que esse final pode ser considerado amis um momento crítico, certo?

Biascalercio: Obrigada digo eu! De fato, coisas para fazer é o que não me faltam, mas Lily e James tem conseguido me atrair para a fic!

thay16: Obrigadaaaa por continuar comentando!

Num geral, eu quero agradecer muito quem vem acompanhando a fic, estou me divertindo litros!

Beijos

Manza


	13. 12 Loucuras a parte

**N/A:**

Eu sei, eu sei, eu demorei MUITO mais para postar esse capítulo! Por incrível que pareça ele ficou semi pronto no dia seguinte que eu postei o capítulo 11, mas minha vida pessoal, acadêmica e laborativa simplesmente NÃO permitiu nenhuma escrita por duas semanas.

Sorry ;-)

A propósito – não que não esteja óbvio, eu resolvi colocar a nota da autora no começo.

Helena Black: Eu acho que eu me lembro que você comentava em CP e MP há mt tempo atrás! Obrigada, eu estava com saudades de escrever!

: Acho muito válida essa campanha! MUITO VÁLIDA!

Ritha Black E.C Prongs Potter: Sorry ;-) Sabe como são esses momentos de suspense para autor.

rica Oliveira: Adoooro leitores novos! Obrigada! Sou muito mais os nomes em inglês!

Lilianedp: Oi Liloca, obrigada pela betagem!

gisllaine farias: Com sorte eu espero que eles tenham muitos outros beijos sóbrios – se bem que é o James, não dá para ficar tão sóbria assim. Hahaha

Isa Potter: Isaaa! Que bom que você gostou! Eu também sofro com os ideais de perfeição da minha própria criação!

Juliana Potter: Obrigada! Adoro Drunk Lily também!

(...)

**Capítulo 12 ****– Loucuras a parte...**

James, por alguns segundos, não soube exatamente como reagir. Ele havia ficado louco ou Lily Evans o estava agarrando? Mais alguns segundos, e o corpo de James tomou alguma atitude por ele. Como se houvesse ansiado aquilo por milênios, os braços de James circundaram a cintura de Lily, e antes que ele pudesse notar, ele estava puxando a garota para mais próximo de si e a beijando como se a qualquer minuto ela fosse acordar e se dar conta do que havia feito.

Quando James correspondeu ao seu beijo, Lily achou, sinceramente, que um zunido extremamente inusitado havia tomado conta de sua cabeça, e ela sabia que aquilo não tinha nada a ver com a enorme quantidade de bebida que ela havia ingerido naquela noite. Lily achou que poderia ficar assim para sempre, e quando sua mão resolveu passear pelo corpo de James, e ele tremeu significativamente, ela teve certeza que ele também. Mas a realidade era, em algum momento, a monitora chefe teria que voltar a respirar, e quando ela o fez, e o chão oscilou - pelo menos ela achava que sim, alguma noção do que ela havia feito a despertou, e ela começou a corar.

James a encarou com certa preocupação, suas mãos haviam se recusado a deixá-la ir por completo, de modo que ele a segurava pelos braços enquanto esperava qualquer coisa acontecer. Até uma chuva superagressiva de meteoros seria extremamente bem vinda naquela hora. Depois de mais alguns segundos, Lily resolveu que era melhor que alguém começasse a falar, ou eles corriam um sério risco de começarem a se beijar _novamente_.

- James. – A garota finalmente se pronunciou, e ela definitivamente parecia tonta. Seus olhos, entretanto, não se voltaram para o grifinório, e ele engoliu em seco enquanto esperava ela acabar de falar. - Eu acho...que eu preciso voltar para o castelo. - Lily terminou, e James percebeu que ela não parecia bem.

- Ok. - James disse suavemente. - Se você for passar mal, só me avise, ok?

- Eu acho que não é para tanto. - Lily respondeu, desfazendo levemente a tensão no ar. - Se nós começarmos a andar eu já vou me sentir melhor. - James sorriu e ofereceu-lhe o braço. Lily aceitou de bom grado e, então, o monitor começou a os guiar para a casa dos gritos, para o espanto de Lily. - James, por favor, me diga que você sabe o que está fazendo. Até onde eu sei, não se chega perto dessa casa.

- Lendas, Lily. Confie em mim. - E Lily confiou, talvez fosse porque, agora, eles pareciam irremediavelmente mais íntimos, apesar de nenhum dos dois conseguir pensar em alguma forma de comentar sobre o que havia acabado de acontecer.

- Deuses! - Lily disse com um espanto quando eles entraram na suposta sala. - O que fizeram com esse lugar?

- Eu diria que os freqüentadores não são pessoas muito organizadas.

- Freqüentadores? - Lily perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha para um James que sorria marotamente.

- É só um palpite.

- Certo. - A garota disse, desconfiada. - Se eu não estivesse tão alterada, eu insistiria, mas eu preciso chegar na minha cama. Com... Urgência. - E James não conseguiu não rir suavemente.

- E eu imaginando que a bebida gerava o efeito oposto em você. - Potter falou e lançou-lhe um olhar inundado de segundas intenções, mencionando, pela primeira vez, que Lily, há alguns segundos atrás, não parecia ter tido problemas em insistir em pular no seu pescoço. A garota voltou a corar, e puxou James para que ele continuasse guiando o caminho. James sorriu e balançou a cabeça. - Ok, Lily.

Quando Lily saiu no meio do gramado de Hogwarts, ao lado do salgueiro lutador, ela não conteve a admiração com a habilidade marota de burlar as regras e descobrir coisas absolutamente ocultas para qualquer outro estudante daquele castelo.

- Eu perguntaria como você descobriu essa passagem, mas eu não tenho certeza que eu quero descobrir a resposta. - Lily comentou e James sorriu divertido.

- Querida Lily, eu tenho certeza que secretamente você teria orgulho dos marotos, mas eu vou respeitar a sua incerteza. É melhor a gente voltar para o salão comunal, de qualquer forma. - O grifinório, então, fez mais uma coisa inesperada para Lily, ele tirou uma capa do bolso interno de sua veste e convidou-a a entrar debaixo da mesma.

- O que? - Foi tudo o que Lily conseguiu dizer.

- É uma capa da invisibilidade. Você não quer que todos os alunos do salão comunal te vejam com essa quantidade de álcool no corpo, quer? - Lily encarou a possibilidade de ficar tão próxima, novamente, de James Potter com tensão, mas ela tinha, mais uma vez, que admitir que Potter tinha razão.

- Ok.- Lily sussurrou.

Pela segunda vez naquele dia James passou a mão pela cintura de Lily – devia ser algum tipo de _record_. Lily respirou fundo, e quando os dois adentraram o salão comunal, James encarou a garota. Como, exatamente, ele iria levá-la, sob a capa de invisibilidade, até o dormitório, considerando que as escadas, com ou sem a capa de invisibilidade, iriam se transformar numa rampa caso ele tentasse subir?

- Lily... - James sussurrou, levando-os para um canto do salão comunal. - Eu saio da capa, você fica com ela e depois me devolve.

- Não! - Lily disse rapidamente, segurando um James Potter absolutamente surpreso. - Quero dizer, você também bebeu, não é justo que você tenha que ser visto para que eu possa ir para o dormitório com a capa.

- Lily, não é como se todo esse salão comunal já não tivesse me visto sob o efeito de algumas cervejas amanteigadas. E, de qualquer forma, para um maroto, é sempre um motivo de orgulho ser pego com algum álcool no corpo. - James piscou para a garota e tentou, novamente, sair da capa. Lily voltou a segurá-lo.

- Eu tenho uma idéia. - Lily disse, e guiou-os para as escadas que levavam ao dormitório masculino.

- Lily? O que você está fazendo?

- Eu vou te levar até o seu quarto, e depois eu desço com a capa, vou para o meu quarto e amanhã eu te devolvo a capa.

- Lily...isso é muito gentil da sua parte. Mas, realmente...não é necessário. - James insistiu.

- James, eu já estou subindo. - Lily disse, determinada, e James revirou os olhos.

Quando Lily entrou no dormitório dos marotos, ela não notou, mas não é como se ele estivesse exatamente vazio. A garota já havia retirado a capa e estava dançando em seus pensamentos procurando o que falar para James depois daquela noite, quando ela escutou a voz de Remus.

- Lily?

- Ah, olá, Remus. - Lily respondeu timidamente, e balançou-se encabulada.

- Você está bem? Você parece... - Remus voltou a falar, levantando-se de sua cama para chegar mais perto da garota.

- James. - Lily apressou-se em falar. - A capa volta para você amanhã. - A garota fez um aceno final de cabeça e cobriu-se com a capa, admirando James por mais uns segundos, considerando que ela estava invisível para ele.

Alguns momentos depois a porta do dormitório voltou a se abrir, e Sirius Black entrou no quarto olhando verdadeiramente chocado para um pedaço de pergaminho. Lily aproveitou para sair, fazendo um esforço peculiar para não encostar no garoto. Ela, ainda, e com alguma surpresa, conseguiu escutar um "James, eu acho que o mapa parou de funcionar. Teoricamente, Lily Evans teria que estar aqui, no nosso dormitório". E, novamente, se não fosse o álcool e a extrema necessidade que Lily tinha de se encontrar com a sua cama, ela teria voltado para o dormitório e questionado os marotos sobre essa estranha frase.

A garota entrou no quarto e respirou aliviada por nenhuma das amigas estarem no dormitório. Lily logo escalou em sua cama e fechou as cortinas, lançando um feitiço para que Mary ou Marlene não pudessem a abrir ou escutar qualquer coisa através dela. E, finalmente, Lily encostou a cabeça no travesseiro, e com mais facilidade do que imaginava, caiu em um sono profundo.

(…)

No dia seguinte, ou melhor dizendo, no final da tarde do dia seguinte, quando o corpo de Lily voltou a funcionar de maneira minimamente aceitável para uma monitora chefe de Hogwarts, a garota acordou e levou a mão à cabeça por diversos motivos. Um, ela tinha uma dor de cabeça incomparável. Dois, ela tinha agarrado James Potter em Hogmead. Três, ela tinha entrado na casa dos gritos e pegado uma passagem secreta suspeitíssima para voltar para o castelo. Quatro, ela tinha uma capa de invisibilidade jogada no chão ao lado de sua cama. Cinto, ELA TINHA AGARRADO JAMES POTTER EM HOGSMEAD. Ela poderia recontar esse motivo mentalmente mais umas nove vezes, no mínimo, mas operações mentais não estavam sendo exatamente uma das tarefas mais fáceis para Lily naquele final de tarde.

Depois de bater a cabeça na parede atrás de sua cama, Lily resolveu que talvez fosse um pouco mais inteligente caçar uma poção para dor de cabeça. A garota puxou a cortina de sua cama para ser acometida por um grito agudo de Mary!

- Oh. Meu. Deus. Lily, você está viva! Você está viva! – Mary falou quase que aos pulos e puxou a amiga para um abraço. – Eu tentei de tudo, mas a sua cortina simplesmente SE REBELOU e não abria por nada! Você perdeu absolutamente todas as aulas de hoje. Os professores estavam subindo pelas paredes! Eu não sabia mais que desculpa inventar. É sério. Eu devo ter matado uns três parentes seus hoje! Oh. Meu. Deu. Lily, o que aconteceu com você?

- Oi Mary. – Lily disse e, sua voz saiu roca e levemente perturbada com o quase infinito discurso que Mary vinha fazendo.

- Você foi... atacada ou alguma coisa do tipo? – Mary perguntou, incerta de como lidar com _aquela _Lily.

- Isso foi cruel, Mary. – Lily respondeu, surpreendendo-se com o bom humor que inundou aquela frase. – Eu, digamos, consegui realizar uma série de besteiras ontem, e agora eu aparento a conseqüência delas.

- Série de besteiras? Do que você está falando?

- Mary, eu prometo que eu vou contar para você, até porque, sinceramente, minha mente, sozinha, não está sabendo lidar com essas informações, mas, nesse momento, eu realmente preciso tomar banho.

- Ok. – Mary respondeu suavemente, e sentou-se na cama de Lily enquanto a garota tentava reativar seu corpo com um banho.

Uma eternidade depois, ou pelo menos até Lily achar que tinha, finalmente, conseguido voltar a sentir-se viva, a monitora voltou a entrar no quarto para, quase que comicamente, colocar um pijama.

- Bem... – Mary falou, olhando Lily com expectativa.

- É bom ver que você está sentada, porque isso será longo e absolutamente surreal.

E, de fato, quando Lily acabou de falar, e colocou a capa de invisibilidade no colo de Mary como prova de tudo o que havia acabado de falar, a amiga parecia verdadeiramente sem palavras.

- Uau.

- Eu sei.

- Isso é incrivelmente e... inusitamente _romântico_, Lily.

- _Romântico_? – Lily respondeu verdadeiramente confusa. – Depois de tudo isso o que você tem a dizer é, _romântico? _– Mary riu, surpreendida com a revolta de Lily.

- Bem, não a parte em que você fez ele trair a namorada, a parte em que você leva ele até o quarto.

- Oh. Meu. Deus.

- O que?

- Eu tinha me esquecido dela. June. – Lily disse e se afundou alguns centímetros em sua cama. Inevitavelmente suas mãos cobriram o seu rosto e a garota não conseguiu não sentir a vergonha que parecia estar subindo até a sua cabeça. – Eu não acredito que eu me esqueci dela! O que eu tinha na cabeça?

- Álcool!

- E o James! Como ELE se esqueceu disso?

- Quem disse que ele se esqueceu?

- Oh. Meu. Deus. O que ele tinha na cabeça?

- Álcool? Você?

- Eu acho que eu vou ter um colapso, Mary. – Lily disse, movimentando-se agitadamente e a amiga voltou a rir.

- Você quer parar de hiperventilar? Ok, não é uma situação ideal, mas também não é o fim do mundo. Poderia ser pior.

- Pior? Como, _exatamente_, isso poderia ser _pior_? – Lily perguntou, quase que levitando em sua cama.

- Lily, você quer mesmo que eu responda essa pergunta? – Mary perguntou com um sorriso maroto e a monitora não conseguiu não sorrir em resposta e golpear Mary com seu travesseiro.

- Mary! Você está parecendo o Sirius Black!

- Lily, a única coisa que eu estou dizendo é que, bem, você _estava_ alterada, e você nem se _lembrava_ a existência da menina. É claro que não foi uma das mais sábias decisões que você já tomou, mas...essas coisas acontecem... ou não. Mas, agora, não tem realmente o que se fazer, certo?

- Você acha que eu deveria me desculpar..er..com ele? – Lily perguntou, verdadeiramente sem graça

- Você se arrepende?

- Hum... não. Mas eu não devia ter feito isso. – Lily disse e levantou os ombros. – Eu simplesmente, eu não sei, era como se alguma coisa estivesse me puxando para perto dele. Eu juro, Mary. Eu não consigo entender, eu não conseguia respirar, e eu não conseguia pensar. É muito possível que eu esteja ficando completamente louca. – Lily completou com uma risada embaraçada.

- Lily...Eu não acho que você esteja ficando louca. – Mary respondeu e lançou um olhar dócil para a amiga.

- Não? – Lily a encarou, vulnerável.

- Não...eu acho, simplesmente, que você descobriu que você _ama_ James Potter.


End file.
